LA SANGRE DE LOKI
by Lidia De Tinta
Summary: CAPITULO I. "HELA"
1. HELA

CAPITULO I

"HELA"

Se encontraba en el balcón de su alcoba, mirando a ese vasto y enorme mundo que, sentía ella, había sido creado solo para ser gobernado por esa. La baranda frente a ella, la que le separaba del vació, tenía una enredadera de hojas muertas, porque así habían nacido, abrazándose a sus enroscadas formas de metal, el cielo era oscuro y algo parecido a una luna deforme rodeada de unas cuantas estrellas que de cierta forma le parecían oscuras, muy oscuras. Abajo todo era muy parecido al cielo, la tierra llena de lapidas y tumbas, cadáveres y huesos se extendía hasta más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba, claro así era en Hel de Niffelheim, la tierra de la niebla, su hogar.

El viento soplaba frió casi helado, a cualquiera le hubiese calado en los huesos, pero no a ella, no a la hija de dos gigantes del hielo. Los cabellos de su larga melena, negra y lacia se movía suavemente con la suave caricia del viento, los broches de plata que llevaba en la cabeza aferrándose a su cabello a la altura de las sienes brillaban con la luz pálida de esa mal formada luna. Su piel tan blanca como la nieve bajo el vestido largo, de mangas amplias, negro con verde, suave como la piel de un durazno despedía un aroma a muerte. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraban su reino, orgullosa y serena, con la paz que solo los muertos podían brindarle cuando de pronto sintió una mano tocando su cintura, una más sobre su hombro derecho, alguien detrás de ella la acercaba hacia sí, y de pronto toda aquella paz que sentía se esfumó, tan rápidamente como la idea de quién se tratase se posó en su mente.

-Garm te dejó entrar, quisiera saber cómo ocurrió esto- dijo en voz tan baja que sonaba mas como un murmullo para ella misma. Un joven alto, de cabellos negros y largos, de ojos tan verdes como los de ella, se posó a su lado, dejándola libre. No parecía mucho mayor que ella, algunos cinco, seis, tal vez siete años, pero no demasiado. Era muy apuesto pero la joven no parecía estar demasiado entusiasmada por su presencia.

-Tu perrito es bastante manso, no muy buen guardián si me lo preguntas- dijo el muchacho con tono burlón.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí, Loki?-preguntó ella sin desviar la mirada del vasto mundo de muerte frente a ella. El sonrió ampliamente y paso la mirada de aquel mundo hacia la joven.

-Soy tu padre, Hela, ¿por qué tendría que tener un motivo para venir a visitar a mi propia hija?

-Porque tú nunca haces nada sin un motivo que sirva a tus propios fines, tu no conoces el significado de la sangre, ni de la lealtad, ni del amor, no conoces lo que significan los lazos que unen a un hijo con su padre- replicó Hela infinitamente furiosa, conteniendo la voz para no gritar, encaró entonces a su padre, la mirada burlona en él era arrogante y siempre le había resultado difícil de tolerar.

-Quería verte- dijo Loki con voz extrañamente dulce, provocando que su hija desconfiase aun mas de él y sus intenciones.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para burlarte de mí?-preguntó Hela apretando las manos a sus costados.

-¿Por qué querría yo burlarme de ti?

-Porque fue lo que hiciste cuando Odín decidió que no estaba adaptada a Asgard y me lanzó a este lugar, te burlaste de mí…

-Era muy joven, hija, éramos unos niños, una creatura cuidando de una creatura-replicó Loki abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera abrazar a su hija, pero la mirada de esta le obligó a contenerse.

-Entre mas trates de ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones aquí peor será para los dos, así que te sugiero que comiences a hablar ahora antes de que mi paciencia se agote, y sabes que no soy muy paciente- dijo Hela sin importarle el hecho de que estaba amenazando a su propio padre, no le tenía la más pequeña consideración, no quería tenerla, era malo , era cruel, pero sobretodo era un ser egoísta que solo pensaba en su propio bienestar, no le importaba nada más que él mismo, lo sabía porque ya había sido ella mismo testigo de esto en más de una ocasión. Loki sonrió, era muy lista al no confiar en él, pero era un contratiempo, la última vez que estuvo frente a ella era aún muy pequeña, una niña, una jovencilla de mirada resentida que había sido expulsada de su legitimo hogar por sus iguales, por su familia por los que ella creía debían de ser sus protectores, pero ella no sabía que no eran su sangre, ella había sido traicionada igual que él, le habían negado la verdad.

-He venido a verte con una propuesta entre manos- dijo Loki luego de un largo silencio observando a su hija. Hela sonrió con amargura.

-Así que después de todo si había algo…

-¿Hace cuanto que no ves a Thor?- preguntó Loki con ponzoña en las palabras. Hela frunció el seño con asco.

-Tu hermano.

-¿Sabías que se ha estado pasando el tiempo haciéndose en héroe entre los mortales de Midgard?

Hela guardó silencio, Loki había tocado una de las fibras más sensibles de la joven reina del inframundo. Odiaba Thor, el dios del trueno, con todo su muerto corazón, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por hacerle la vida un infierno a cualquiera que estuviese involucrado con él, pero Hela no era tonta, y no iba a dejar que él la manipulase de esa forma. Rió y su risa sonó llena de locura, de amargura, pero sobretodo de odio, le pesaba que su padre, su amado progenitor, solo tuviese tiempo para ella cuando necesitaba algo que Hela tuviese, y sobretodo sabía que en cualquier momento podía traicionarla por el simple gusto de hacer una travesura, estar con Loki es estar solo.

-No me digas… ¿Por qué en Midgard?

-Por una mujer, supongo- dijo Loki con indiferencia fingida, era un muy buen actor. Hela le miró con recelo, sus ojos siempre habían conmovido a su padre en cierto grado, tal vez porque eran muy parecidos a los suyos, tan parecida a su madre.

-Una mujer… ¿es bonita?-preguntó Hela con nociva curiosidad. Loki volvió a sonreír ampliamente. Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas alrededor de ella mientras Hela le seguía con la mirada, llena de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu misma?- preguntó con saña, colocando sus manos a su espalda, había logrado despertar el interés en ella, y ella se lo reprochó a ella misma, habría creído que después de conocerlo tan bien se habría hecho inmune a sus tretas, pero no, aun cuando lo único que él siempre demostraba querer de ella era usarla ella siempre se rendía ante sus métodos de persuasión.

-Sabes que no me gusta codearme con los vivos, y no me gustan porque precisamente están vivos- replicó la joven.

-Están muertos en vida, es lo mismo- dijo Loki sin detenerse. Hela bajó la mirada, escrutando en su mente las posibilidades, lo que su padre podría ofrecerle a cambio de su ayuda en alguna clase plan, porque de eso estaba segura, su padre tenía un plan malévolo entre manos, siempre lo tenía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó finalmente ella. Loki se detuvo frente a su hija y levanto la mirada de esta con su mano en la barbilla de la mujer.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿A Midgard?

-Después, antes tenemos que hacernos de otros aliados…

No creía lo que estaba escuchando, el dios de las travesuras, el señor de la mentira, él, estaba considerando esa idea, no era la única a la que iba a llamar en su búsqueda de poder, ahora buscaba a aquellos que durante toda su vida había alejado de él, y la pregunta estaba en el aire. ¿Por qué?

-Mis hermanos no son tan amigables como yo, padre.

- ¡Vaya! Me has llamado "padre"- dijo Loki fingiendo una inmensa alegría. Hela sonrió, gran parte de que siempre accediese a los caprichos de su padre se debía a que en cierta forma él era el único que en verdad la divertía.

-Supongo que al final eso es lo que eres, y es el único motivo por el cual accedí a esto- dijo Hela suspirando hondo. Loki se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, los largos dedos de su padre acariciaron sus pómulos y sus mejillas, parecía complacido, lo que por alguna extraña razón reconfortó el negro espíritu de Hela, nunca se había interesado en ser una hija buena a los ojos de su padre, había pasado más tiempo pensando en tu tío, Thor, que en aquel que le había dado la vida. El dios del trueno había sido siempre una distracción en sus propios planes, aun cuando sabía que era el hermano de su padre no le importaba, la sangre tal vez era precisamente lo que la atraía de él, lamentó el hecho de que no fuese en verdad hijo de Odín cuando su padre le reveló la naturaleza de su llegada a Asgard.

-Mi hermosa hija, mi buena hija, mi tierna hija- dijo Loki besando sus labios con ternura, Hela sentía una repulsión mezclada con una incomprensible necesidad de mantenerse entre aquellos brazos, desde pequeña siempre había sido Loki uno de los motivos por los cuales su ser estaba marchito pero también era la principal razón de que aun continuara reinando el mundo que su "abuelo", el padre de todo, había dejado a su entera disposición, "un lugar más apropiado a tus necesidades" había dicho el anciano con una expresión tierna en su rostro, como si en verdad le simpatizara aquella joven bastarda, ni siquiera él mismo podría haber creído tal mentira. Hela, más oscura que ninguno en Asgard, más oscura que su propio padre, más oscura que el mismo dios de las bromas, que el dios de la mentira, era demasiado para aquel mundo de luz y paz, no podía vivir entre sus habitantes.

-¿Y Odín?- preguntó Hela aun con el rostro de su padre muy cerca al de ella.

-¿Qué hay con él?-preguntó Loki rozando los labios de su hija con los suyos.

-¿No enviará a su ejército para detenernos?- preguntó Hela. Loki se encogió de hombros, tenía en los labios esa sonrisa despreocupada que tanto había amado su madre y que tanto había amado ella misma. Se mofaba de ella.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó Loki.

-De nada servirá tanto trabajar en algo para que en cualquier oportunidad llegue el padre de todo con su inmenso poder y arruine todo, ¿no crees? Te conozco y sé que tienes un plan, uno muy elaborado según puedo imaginar, será trabajo arduo para nosotros…

Loki se alejó de su hija, caminó hasta el barandal dándole la espalda a Hela y miró hacia el cielo oscuro, sus ojos verdes parecían estar soñando, parecía vislumbrar un futuro mucho más brillante, un mundo en el cual sería tratado como el rey, como el dios que era, un mundo en el que sus hijos serian amos y señores de todo, los padres de todo. Hela se acercó a su padre, posó su mano sobre la de él, parecía triste, podía sentirlo, la mano de Loki estaba más fría que de costumbre.

-Traté una vez de gobernar Midgard, todo un ejército contra solo un grupillo de mortales que llamaban "amigo" a mi hermano", todo ese poder ¿y para qué?- dijo frustrado, parecía que había ido a buscar más que una alianza con su hija, parecía necesitar algo mas, algo que Hela nunca habría imaginado que él necesitaba, consuelo.

-No dejes que la frustración merme tus planes, padre- dijo ella con voz suave.

-Iba a ser mi momento de gloria.

-Descuida- dijo Hela- ya llegará.

Loki descubrió su propia voz en ella, en su suave voz de mujer, había tanto de él en esa muchacha que le perturbó descubrir que engendrarla había sido una de las mejores cosas que había logrado en su vida, sus hermosos ojos verdes le miraban con atención, con algo parecido a la frialdad, era cruel, Hela podía dar la impresión de estar prestando toda su concentración a lo que él decía pero en la mayoría de los casos fraguaba sus propios planes mientras él desarrollaba los suyos, entretejía acciones a partir de los planes que él explicaba para ella.

"Más cuidado con tu hija, Loki, podría usarte como a una marioneta si tratas de hacerla tu muñeca" pensó él.

-Y… ¿cómo piensas apoderarte de Midgard?- preguntó Hela en un tono de voz más frio. Loki se preguntó si era prudente contarle sus planes ahora que había recordado lo manipuladora que podía ser su hija.

-Aprendiste bien, al final ¿quién juega con quien?- preguntó en voz muy queda.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que te contaré lo que debas saber, a su debido tiempo, por ahora debemos irnos antes de que el padre de todo se entere de que estuvimos juntos en este lugar. Deberemos estar siempre en movimiento, convencer a tus hermanos de unírsenos no será tarea fácil pero deberá ser lo más rápida posible, no podemos estar en un mismo mundo por mucho tiempo, cuando lleguemos a la Tierra podremos descansar-explicó Loki con seriedad.

-¿Y entonces…

-Entonces conquistaremos a Midgard utilizando los dioses que ahora han adoptado; el dinero, el sexo, los vicios y el poder, los usaremos como herramientas hasta que finalmente seamos venerados como los dioses que somos, hija mía- dijo el dios de las mentiras. Hela sonrió, tomó la mano de su padre entre las suyas y suspiro.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a buscar a mis hermanos- dijo con una mirada traviesa y seductora, Loki levanto la mirada, desvió la vista de su hija para mirar el negro horizonte frente a ellos, y sonrió.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido-dijo él para luego desaparecer en una nube de luz verde junto a su hija, dejando aquella sala sola y en tinieblas.


	2. Capitulo II FENRIR

CAPITULO II

"FENRIR"

Corría tan deprisa como sus patas se lo permitían, el suelo nevado no lo hacía resbalar aunque en momentos se sintiese demasiado torpe, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había delatado? Ni Odín ni Heimdall pudieron encontrarlo cuando quisieron aprisionarlo por tercera vez, deseo creer que en aquel infierno congelado que era Jotunheim sería el perfecto escondite para un fugitivo como él, nunca se había sentido a disgusto por el gélido clima de aquel lugar, por el contrario las constantes ventiscas, los muros interminables de hielo y las interminables guerras de los gigantes de hielo podían ser una buena distracción para ocultarse del gran ojo de su abuelo, bueno, si es que alguna vez pudo llamarlo abuelo, si es que la familia de Odín alguna vez fue su familia.

Familia, odiaba esa palabra, la odiaba porque no sabía lo que significaba en realidad, durante sus años vagando de un mundo a otro había conocido innumerables familias, muchas habían tratado de detener su andar, muchas otras habían huido de él al verlo llegar, con su pelaje negro como el carbón, con sus colmillos blancos como la nieve, filosos como navajas, muchas de ellas impávidas se mantenían en silencio y sin hacer la menor lucha por salvar la vida, entonces es cuando Fenrir mas se llenaba de odio, su corazón estaba lleno de este, de amargura, porque de todas las veces en que veía una familia a punto de morir los veía unidos, juntos hasta el final, con tanto amor entre ellos que la muerte parecía ser solo una ilusión.

Pero Fenrir no había tenido nunca una familia, tuvo alguna vez un hermano pero al convertirse él en un problema no tuvo más remedio que acabar con su vida, sí, había acabado con la vida de su propio hermano gemelo, y nunca se había arrepentido de ello. Odiaba cualquier lazo que lo mantuviese atado a otra persona, a otro ser, lo único que lamentaba de aquella muerte había sido el hecho de que sus otros hermanos no hubiesen tenido el mismo fin que el que lo había acompañado durante su gestación en el vientre fétido de su madre.

Corría para alejarse de ellos, sabía que lo seguían de cerca, corriendo por los caminos intrincados de aquel laberinto de montañas heladas, bajo un cielo sin estrellas, negro como su propio pelaje. Tenía la lengua de fuera porque a pesar de ser Fenrir, el gran lobo, el inmenso lobo, el señor que le había arrancado el brazo al mismísimo dios Tyr, estaba cansado, había corrido gran parte de lo que debería de ser la mañana en aquel lugar, tratando de hacerlos perder su rastro, sin éxito, era demasiado desagradable ese aroma, no quería confrontarlos, no porque tuviese miedo, si no porque estaba asqueado. Él despedía un aroma acido, a maldad, a dolor, a tristeza, a amargura sobretodo, era desagradable para Fenrir, que tenía un olfato inmensamente agudo, desagradable como a quien no le gusta un perfume por ser demasiado fuerte para su nariz, tal vez no era en realidad desagradable, pero Fenrir así lo tomaba, siempre había sido así, podía tolerarlo en cierto grado, pero el aroma de ella, de esa por cuyas venas corría la muerte y un dolor demasiado profundo, no suyo sino de aquellos a quienes había hecho sufrir, ella tenía un aroma demasiado asqueroso, nauseabundo, como carne podrida, como a mil cadáveres en estado de descomposición, le gustaba la carne muriendo en su hocico, pero aquella clase de putrefacción era simplemente insoportable, asquerosa, dolorosamente ajena a él.

Detuvo su carrera, miró a su alrededor con desconfianza, se encontraba en el fondo de un altísimo abismo de roca blanca, caía la nieve con fuerza aun ahí, el cielo parecía una línea negra en un fondo claro, aulló una vez para intentar alejarlos, aunque sabía que era posible que alguno de aquellos de los que se ocultaba le escuchase pero no le importó, quería escapar de ellos dos, quería y necesitaba alejarse de aquel hedor. Volvió a aullar, esta vez siguió con un coro de gruñidos amenazadores, mostrando los colmillos a la oscuridad en donde sabía que estarían, o al menos el que despedía el aroma menos despreciable. Miró hacia las penumbras con la mirada amenazadora en sus brillantes ojos verdes cuando escuchó esa malévola risa, era él.

-Tranquilo, hijo, solo soy yo- dijo Loki saliendo de su escondite de sombras, vestido con sus ropas verde y dorado, con el cabello revoloteándole alrededor con el viento rebelde.

El enorme lobo, mucho mayor en tamaño que su padre, fue reduciéndose velozmente y desfigurando sus formas hasta que dejó de ser un lobo para tomar la forma de un muchacho, no mucho menor que Loki frente a él. Tenía el cabello rizado y negro como su padre, de fuertes rasgos, piel blanca y ojos tan verdes como llenos de furia, tenía la mirada de un perro rabioso. La piel negra del lobo le había quedado como prenda para cubrir su desnudez, tenía el seño fruncido, casi al borde de un ataque de ira.

-Loki- murmuró, suspiró con brusquedad.

-Nuestro padre- corrigió Hela saliendo de las tinieblas para posarse al lado de Loki. Fenrir gruñó al verla de pie, ahí, vestida completamente de negro, con el cabello revoloteando a su alrededor como si tuviese vida propia.

-¡Tu padre!- grito el muchacho. Loki se llevo el índice al dedo para pedirle guardase silencio.

-No querrás que Odín te escuche, ¿verdad? No sería conveniente ni para ti ni para nosotros- dijo el padre de Fenrir. Fenrir se acercó con lentitud a su padre, sin desviar la mirada de él, quien parecía mofarse en silencio de la rabia de su hijo. Hela se mantenía atenta, ahora que había una tregua entre ella y su padre no dejaría que su hermano lo hiriese en un arranque de ira, estaba lista para atacar de ser necesario. La verdad era que nunca le había agradado Fenrir, pero no podía decir que era algo que le hiciese especial del resto de sus hermanos, ninguno le agradaba lo suficiente.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? Luego de todo este tiempo ¿qué trae al gran maestro de las mentiras hasta su hijo exiliado?- preguntó Fenrir con la voz temblorosa.

-Veo que sigues molesto por eso, eres igual de imprudente y de carácter voluble que Thor, o al menos como era hasta hace un tiempo- replicó Loki, no sentía la misma necesidad de mantenerse amable con su hijo que como había sentido con Hela, aunque sin lugar a dudas podía ser que necesitase más de su prudencia ante él que ante Hela.

-Cuando tu padre me exilió la primera vez tu solo me miraste, acariciaste mi cabeza y dijiste "lo siento"… ¿un lo siento? ¡¿Un lo siento?!- gritó Fenrir.

-¿Y qué iba a hacer contra el padre de todo?- preguntó Loki, sin perder la serenidad aunque comenzando a sentirse impaciente por la actitud de su vástago.

-Algo, lo que sea, no lo sé, pero dejaste que me exiliara, después que me cazara, que me capturase como a un maldito jabalí, tuve que recorrer mucho camino antes de llegar a donde estoy, antes de saberme libre de él, de Asgard, de ti, de ella- refunfuñó Fenrir señalando a su padre y a su hermana.

-Calma , hermano, no eres el único al que han exiliado de Asgard, padre ya no está en gracia de Odín, quiere proponerte algo, algo que podría interesarte- dijo Hela, tranquila, sonriéndole con mesura. Fenrir se acercó a ella, olfateo su rostro y frunció el seño, asqueado, para luego escupir al suelo, su saliva estaba tenuemente teñida de rojo, había cazado no hace mucho, el aroma a muerte estaba aun en él. Miró de frente a Hela, con sus ojos destellando un resentimiento más grande que el que su voz podía expresar.

-La hija favorita de Loki, la preciada hija del dios de la discordia, la señora de Niffelheim. Muerte es lo que eres, toda tu estas podrida, ya asesiné una vez a uno que llevaba mi propia sangre, ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría contigo de ser necesario?- preguntó Fenrir despertando el enojo en su hermana.

-No me amenaces, Fenrir, no sabes contra quien quieres medir fuerzas- dijo Hela con voz tensa.

-Quisiera averiguarlo- dijo Fenrir apretando mucho los puños a sus costados, ambos con el rostro muy cerca entre ellos. Ni ella ni él estaban dispuestos a dejar que el otro antepusiese su poder sobre su persona, una lucha de poder, si. De pronto Loki vio la oportunidad de llegarle al corazón de su hijo, Hela estaba siendo de más ayuda de la que creía.

-Basta dejen de pelear, Fenrir, hemos venido para solicitar tu ayuda, porque te necesitamos, y porque en cierta forma queremos…quiero probar cuan fuerte es el lobo que tantos dolores de cabeza le trajo al padre de todo- dijo Loki acercándose a sus hijos, Hela comprendió la táctica de su padre y guardó silencio, dejando que él hablase con su hermano, limitándose a aguardar hasta que su padre fuese a necesitarla.

-¿Probar mi fuerza? ¿Es alguna clase de broma?- preguntó Fenrir aun malhumorado, aunque ocultando en sus ojos el interés que brotó en su interior. Loki negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es una broma, me dispongo a viajar a Midgard, a tratar de conquistarla…una vez más- respondió Loki con una suave voz amable y aterciopelada. Fenrir se echó a reír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su expresión se suavizó. Suspiró, se alejó un poco de su hermana y continuó sonriendo, burlón, detrás de esos rasgos demasiado hostiles se escondía el gran parecido que tenia con su padre, en su forma humana tenia la misma sonrisa de Loki, a este le resultó de nuevo perturbadoramente agradable verse reflejado en otro, en alguien en cuyas venas corría su misma sangre, sintió por un breve momento un gran temor, el mismo que había sentido al verse reflejado a sí mismo en Hela, temor a amar, temor a doblegarse, a ponerse en una posición de debilidad como jamás se había puesto antes. Loki solo ama a Loki, debería de repetírselo más.

-Tienes a tu hija querida, ¿qué mas necesitas?- preguntó Fenrir abriendo los brazos y mirando a la oscuridad que les rodeaba, como si retase a su padre a responder, sabiendo que no quería hacerlo.

-A ti- respondió Hela en lugar de Loki, con la mirada fría e imperturbable- padre te necesita a ti.

Fenrir se enfrentó a algo para lo cual no estaba preparado, siempre había tenido ese punto débil, aun cuando sabia que lo más probable era que Loki lo estuviese tratando de usar, probar fuerzas y contra su hermana, la favorita de su padre. Era sin lugar a dudas un golpe bajo.

-Te escucho- replicó Fenrir, atento.

Loki caminó alrededor de sus hijos, Fenrir seguía mirando a su hermana atento y receloso, no iba a confiar en su "familia", sabía que no podía aunque quisiera. Hela sonreía serena aunque con burla en sus ojos verdes, ¡qué parecidos eran entre sí! Loki los admiraba en silencio, sus mejores creaciones, estaba orgulloso de ellos sin lugar a dudas, los capitanes de su ejército, los únicos en los que podía confiar el destino de su empresa, si es que a eso se le podía llamar confianza.

-Pienso darles a mis preciados hijos el poder sobre cada uno de los cuatro nuevos dioses del maravilloso mundo de Midgard; dinero, sexo, vicios y el poder en sí- explicó Loki. Fenrir sonrió burlo, como si supiese algo que su padre estuviese ignorando.

-Y… ¿cómo piensas lograr eso exactamente?- preguntó Fenrir, curioso, sentía que se arrepentiría de ello, pero los tretas de su padre eran divertidas, en ocasiones sus retos significaban algo en verdad, algo que le daba sentido a su vida y que podía hacerle sentir menos cobarde de lo que el huir de su abuelo le hacía sentir. Loki ladeo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya lo verás- respondió él- ¿vienes?

-¿Tiene que ir ella?- preguntó el muchacho mirando hostil a su hermana, ella le sonrió dulcemente y se llevó la mano a los labios.

-Cuatro nuevos dioses que domar, cuatro hijos de un dios para gobernarlos, yo estaré a cargo del nuevo dios del sexo, la lujuria y el placer desmedido, tu puedes tomar el que gustes o te quede mejor.- respondió Hela cruzándose luego de brazos.

-¿Sexo? Claro, con lo ramera que eres…- masculló Fenrir sonriendo. Hela estuvo a punto de golpearle en el rostro pero la mano de su padre en la muñeca de la chica le detuvo, la mitad de sus rostro se volvió como niebla y dejaba entrever la carne putrefacta, no la suave y blanca que la caracterizaba, si no la que en realidad tenía en el cuerpo.

-No perdamos el respeto, hijo. No te estoy pidiendo un favor para mi, si no para ti, mira lo que has hecho por huir de Odín, te has convertido en un cobarde, un fugitivo que no puede tener ni un día de paz, ¿no estás cansado de eso? Si vienes conmigo y con tu hermana a Midgard te prometo que jamás volverás a huir de nadie- dijo Loki.

-¿Por qué debería de creer en tus promesas?- preguntó Fenrir.

-Porque esta promesa, la de un mundo para ti y para los hijos de Loki de Asgard, es más de lo que tenias hoy por la mañana, si fuera tu lo valoraría, no queremos seguir huyendo de ellos por más tiempo, ¿verdad?- respondió Loki fingiendo tristeza. Fenrir sabía que tenía razón, ahora mismo no tenía mucho para negociar con la vida, no tenía un hogar ni lo que más anhelaba en su vida; libertad, ¿Qué más podía perder? El único impedimento que tenía en realidad era solo la presencia de ella, de esa maldita de rostro bello y aroma a putrefacción.

-Si te acercas demasiado a mi no responderé por mis actos, hermana- dijo Fenrir con voz áspera, aun no estaba del todo convencido, pero esa clase de competencia que su padre haría entre él y sus hermanos le daba la oportunidad para demostrar de una vez por todas que él era el más fuerte entre ellos.

-¿A qué dios planeas conquistar, hermano?- preguntó Hela haciendo caso omiso de lo que Fenrir había dicho.

-Poder- dijo Fenrir.

-Debí imaginarlo- murmuró Hela con voz de fastidio. Loki se acercó a ellos y les sonrió tomándoles de la mano.

-Vamos, mis niños, aun quedan dos de sus hermanos por encontrar- dijo él con satisfacción, rodeando a ambos jóvenes por los hombros con sus brazos.

-Jormundgander está en Midgard, pero de Sleipnir no he sabido nada, desconozco su paradero- dijo Hela.

-No importa, ya lo encontraremos, y cuando los cuatro estén reunidos tomaremos Midgard y eventualmente los otros reinos hasta que seamos los únicos y verdaderos amos del universo- dijo Loki con alevosía.

-Un mundo a la vez, padre- dijo Hela- un mundo a la vez.

Y diciendo esto una nube verde esmeralda los envolvió y los hizo desaparecer dejando solo la ventisca a su alrededor, la nieve cayendo y el canto de las corrientes violentas de un aire furioso soplaban con ira como si quisieran detener a esos tres que ya habían dejado el lugar.


	3. Capitulo III JORMUNDGANDER

CAPITULO III

"JORMUNDGANDER"

Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo debatiéndose entre ira y resentimientos impropios de un rey, había tratado de derrocar a Thor un sinfín de veces, había pasado casi toda su vida tratando de ser su igual ante Odín, su padre, quería ser un hijo digno, un hijo igual de amado para el padre de todo, quería ser reconocido de igual forma que su hermano, y vaya que se había equivocado, ¿cómo habría podido ser alguna vez igual que Thor si ni siquiera era en verdad su hermano? No, la sangre de Loki era diferente, más fría, gélida como el hielo, pero claro, siendo él un gigante de hielo…

El cabello le volaba por el rostro, el viento era agradablemente fresco, aunque no demasiado, sus botas dejaban huellas en la arena, las olas producían una canción bastante placentera a los oídos del dios del engaño, pensamientos turbulentos corrían por su mente aunque la calma reinaba a su alrededor, aún entre sus hijos, Fenrir y Hela no habían peleado desde su salida de Jotunheim, tampoco habían hablado mucho en realidad, pero el silencio le parecía más grato que los murmullos y las constantes quejas. "¡Maldita sea, son unos niños!" pensaba al escucharlos parlotear. Vestían con las prendas con las que habían salido de la tierra de los gigantes de hielo, Hela miraba al mar con una especie de temor que a Loki le resultó encantadoramente prometedor, de todos sus hijos Jormundgander era el único al que su hija temía, aunque Fenrir no parecía compartir el sentimiento de su hija, él lucía frio e indiferente, nada fuera de lo común.

No había nadie más que ellos en lo largo y ancho de la playa, tal vez se debía al hecho de que el sol apenas y se asomaba débilmente por el este, la luz del día era nula y la noche aún estaba tenuemente presente, los pensamientos de Hela eran oscuros, no le importaban los planes de su padre, de ser necesario mataría a Jormundgander, su picadura era inmensamente venenosa y si bien no podía matarla seguramente le causaría un gran dolor y una inmensa agonía y no era partidaria del dolor, era hedonista por naturaleza, lo llevaba en la sangre.

-Si Jormundgander sale del mar causaría que las olas acabaran con Midgard, ¿no es así?- preguntó ella en voz queda, fingiendo una mirada fría para ocultar el temor que aquel ser le hacía sentir.

-Tal vez, tal vez no, a tu hermano no le agrada mucho salir del agua, en especial cuando sabe que Thor podría venir a cazarlo- respondió Loki sereno para inmediatamente terminada su frase dibujase una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, burlona.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo, hija?- preguntó desviando la mirada del mar para mirar a su hija con cariño y mofa. La joven frunció el seño y sonrió.

- Jormundgander es el único de nosotros que le ha dado problemas al mismo Thor, puede que Fenrir haya sido un dolor de cabeza para tu padre pero esa maldita serpiente es especial, tiene un poder que ni yo misma me atrevo a cuestionar, y no le agrado en nada- dijo Hela abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo.

-A nadie le agradas- replicó Fenrir soltando una abrupta risotada. Hela le lanzó una mirada furiosa pero optó por ignorarle, sabía que de ser las cosas como creía que serían tendría problemas mucho más serios que los constantes comentarios ofensivos e indirectas de su hermano Fenrir.

-No deben de temer, mis niños, si bien está no es la más unida de las familias ciertamente habremos de cambiar eso, es hora de que mi linaje este junto para formar el más grandioso de los ejércitos que Midgard, Asgard, Jotunheim, todos los nueve reinos y el universo hayan visto jamás. ¿Quién mejor para ayudarme con mi empresa que aquellos que llevan en sus venas la grandiosa carga de la gloria? Cada uno de ustedes nació para gobernar, y gobernar es precisamente lo que harán, mis hijos- explicó Loki con alevosía, hablando con vehemencia y honesta alegría, aunque en ese momento sus hijos no fuesen tan optimistas por el momento, aunque Fenrir lo ocultaba muy bien lo cierto era que no se sentía tan confiado ante la idea de ver a su hermano Jormundgander, tampoco le agradaba mucho el hecho de tener que trabajar con él.

-No me asusta mi hermano, pero no estoy seguro de que esté disponible para trabajar con nosotros solo porque tu así lo ordenas- replicó Fenrir caminando al paso rápido de su padre.

De pronto Loki se detuvo y con él sus hijos hicieron lo mismo, miraron al mar igual que su padre aunque esta vez no pudieron fingir el temor que sentían al saber a su hermano cerca de ellos. Loki sonrió, triunfante, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabía que Jormundgander era tal vez en único hijo al que no había decepcionado como padre, el único que podía albergar buenos recuerdos de él, quizá el más fuerte de todos ellos, el que debía de asegurar su lugar como señor de Midgard.

Las aguas comenzaron a inquietarse, el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes, el viento azotó con más fuerza, como si fuese a desatarse una tormenta, Hela y Fenrir retrocedieron un par de pasos mirando al mar, un remolino se había formado no muy lejos de la playa, Loki tenía una mirada ansiosa, feliz, casi demencial, como un rey que ha conquistado el mundo, que ha ganado cada una de las batallas en su camino, que ha sabido derrotar a cada adversario que se interpusiera entre él y su meta, demasiada felicidad para alguien que aún no ponía a prueba las armas recién adquiridas.

-¡Esta aquí, mis niños, su hermano esta aquí!-exclamó Loki lleno de fervor, con el corazón latiéndole como hacía años no latía, con la sangre bombeándole en la cabeza sonado dentro de su cabeza como tambores en la profundidad de la noche, en una jungla lejana a la civilización. Su hijo estaba cerca, su hijo el más amado por él, el más temido por ellos, por sus semejantes, por sus hermanos.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó Hela pero no recibió respuesta alguna más que la mirada frenética de su padre que no dejaba de ver hacia el mar. Su hija lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a sacudirlo, era desesperante ser ignorada de esa manera y en un momento crucial como lo era aquel- ¡Loki!

La desesperación estaba a punto de entrar en el corazón de Hela, veía el mar tornarse cada vez más bravo, sabía que en pocos minutos él estaría ahí para hacerle frente a su padre, agradeció el hecho de que antes de que todo se hubiese perdido para ellos Jormundgander y Loki habían tenido una buena relación, la mejor que el dios del engaño tuvo jamás con cualquiera de sus hijos.

-Estoy tan seguro de esto, hija mía, como de que las horas de Thor y su estúpido mundo de fantasía en Midgard están llegando a su fin- respondió Loki sonriente, sin dejar nunca de sonreír.

Loki se acercó a la mar, mojando sus botas en las aguas iracundas, el cielo estaba negro a causa de las nubes, comenzaba a llover con fuerza, era la voluntad de Jormundgander anteponiéndose a la naturaleza misma, haciendo con los vientos lo que él quería, ¡qué orgullosos se sintió Loki de su hijo! Qué ansioso estaba por estar por fin a su lado, sabía que Midgard tendría muy pocas probabilidades de superarles si estaban ellos con él, si tenía a sus hijos a peleando bajo sus órdenes.

Hela se acercó a Fenrir, lo tomó por el brazo y él, extrañamente, no se alejó de ella. El viento se tornó de un frio que a ninguno de los dos les pareció grato, demasiado hielo en el aire, gélido, más que un tempano a la deriva, flotando sobre el mar. Fenrir cogió con fuerza la mano de su hermana y acercó sus labios a los oídos de la joven.

-Si hace algo que no nos guste lo atacamos al mismo tiempo- susurró.

-Eso no será necesario, mis niños, Jormundgander no hará nada que pueda ponerles en peligro- dijo Loki tomándoles por sorpresa al ver que había logrado escucharlos.

Entonces de las aguas se asomó lo que en primer instante pudo haber sido un inmenso montón de tierra, algo parecido a una pequeña isla, y pensar que era en verdad pequeño cuando vino al mundo, no más grande que el tamaño de una anaconda normal, ahora su sola cabeza era tan enorme que era difícil no sentir temor ante tal potencia, pero Loki estaba confiado, mucho, tal vez mas de lo que debería.

- ¡Jormundgander, hijo mío! ¡He venido desde muy lejos a verte, a pedirte que te unas a mí en la empresa que voy a realizar, junto con tus hermanos y tu hermana! ¡Jormundgander, ven, sal de tu escondite!- gritó Loki con voz de acero, tan alto que sonó como si un trueno cruzara el cielo.

Del mar brotó lentamente una gigantesca serpiente de escamas verdes y negras, su cuerpo era tan grande que se extendía hasta donde el mar parecía terminar, tan gruesa como un edificio grande, abrió los ojos para dejar ver una par de enormes faros verde esmeralda que miraban fijamente a su padre. Loki se acercó hasta quedar sumergido en el agua al nivel de la cintura. Elevó los brazos en dirección a su hijo y suspiró sintiendo las gotas derramadas desde el cuerpo de la serpiente gigante, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de sus dos hijos sobre la arena, su padre tenía una sonrisa demencial, no estaban seguros de si en realidad sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Jormundgander hijo de Loki!- gritó tan fuerte como le fue posible- Serpiente de Midgard, has pasado una eternidad en cautiverio, dormida mientras el mundo en el que vives cambia magistralmente, hijo, deja esta jaula de agua, esta prisión que es el océano para ti, deja a un lado este tormento y sal del mar, deja a un lado toda duda, abraza la ira que en tu corazón hay para Odín y su gente. ¡Ven Jormundgander!

La tormenta se disipó lentamente, la serpiente del mundo cerró los ojos y volvió a las aguas, por un momento Hela y Fenrir creyeron que su hermano les había ignorado, que había optado por hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su padre y volver a la prisión de agua que tanto tiempo fue su única compañera. Hela se acercó a Loki sin importarle el hecho de que el agua estuviese mojándole el vestido.

-Creo que no tendrás a todos tus hijos de tu lado, querido padre- dijo con una sonrisa de alivio mientras que Loki no desviaba la mirada del mar, seguro de sí mismo, parecía ignorar a su hija mientras ella le tomaba de la mano para besarla, tierna como nunca antes había sido con su padre, pero el rostro de Loki era una máscara de mármol, tenía en seño fruncido, sus planes podían estar en peligro y lo sabía.

-Guarda silencio- dijo Loki fríamente. Hela pudo escuchar la risa de Fenrir desde la arena, mofándose de ella. Se giró para regresar hacia la playa, si su padre iba a ignorarla ella, ella comenzaría a hacer lo mismo. Fenrir se divertía mirando la expresión de enojo en el bello rostro de su hermana, lo cual solo provocaba mas la ira de Hela.

-¿Te diviertes, hermano?- preguntó ella malhumorada, Fenrir se llevó la mano a los labios para cubrirlos fingiendo que estaba arrepentido.

-Es gracioso ver a la hija favorita de padre siendo tratada como trata a sus otros hijos, parece que al fin somos iguales, ¿no crees?- dijo Fenrir con saña al hablar. Hela sonrió con amargura, se acercó a su hermano y lo estrechó por la cintura, sorprendiéndole a él con este gesto y sorprendiéndole él a ella al no rechazarla. Ambos miraron a Loki, inmerso en sus pensamientos, comenzando a sentir que una impotencia y la frustración muy fuertes lo llenaban lentamente.

-No, hermano Fenrir, estas muy equivocado, nunca podríamos ser iguales, yo soy la princesa de padre mientras que tu eres su perro rabioso- murmuró hela al odio del joven, dulcemente aunque fulminante, sintiendo toda la satisfacción que la venganza sutil podía proporcionarle.

Pero allá en donde Loki se encontraba algo sucedía de nuevo, las aguas comenzaron a tornarse nuevamente energéticas aunque no al grado en que lo habían hecho con anterioridad. El corazón de Loki volvió a latir con rapidez, de las aguas y lentamente fue emergiendo un joven muy apuesto, de rostro pálido y ojos grandes, verdes como los de Loki, llenos de algo parecido a la maldad oculta tras un semblante tranquilo. Era alto y ancho de hombros, tenía el cabello largo, negro y lacio, facciones fuertes y el seño fruncido, estaba desnudo, miraba a Loki fijamente. Cuando llego frente a su padre, el dios se quitó la capa y le cubrió con ella la desnudez, luego le estrechó con tanto amor que la misma Hela sintió una sombra de celos. ¿Por qué le trataba mejor que a ella? ¿Porque estaba sintiendo ella esas cosas? Ella era la señora del inframundo, ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que Loki hiciese con sus otros hijos? Mientras pensaba en esto no se percataba de que Fenrir la observaba atento y silencioso, algo en ella le intrigaba, había algo perturbando su inquebrantable seguridad, era gracioso verla en aquella posición, ¿era acaso que sentía celos de Jormundgander?

El joven frente al dios aquel le observaba fijamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una mano blanca y de dedos largos se extendió hacia él para posarse sobre el hombro de Loki.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora? Sabes que te he esperado durante mucho, mucho tiempo- dijo Jormundgander sin coraje o resentimiento en su voz. Loki sonrió complacido, tenía ante él un hijo obediente y dispuesto a hacer su voluntad. Tal vez el más grande de los guerreros que hubieron peleado por él.

-¿Sabes la razón por la que he venido hasta aquí?- preguntó Loki. Jormundgander asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo vi en un sueño, mientras dormía en la profundidad del océano- dijo mirando luego en la arena a sus hermanos que a su vez le miraban atentos- veo que has traído a Hela, Fenrir y a Sleipnir- dijo sonriendo con malicia, de los tres era quien más se parecía a su padre, incluso en la mirada sombría y la temible expresión profunda y llena de un dolor que pedía salir a gritos de la oscuridad y del silencio.

- Solo he encontrado a Fenrir y a Hela, Sleipnir no ha aparecido por ningún lugar, no podemos sentirlo por ninguna parte, y si no podemos sentirlo tampoco podremos encontrarlo- dijo Loki mirando hacia la arena, ambos, padre e hijo fueron acercándose lentamente a la playa para regresar al lado de Fenrir y Hela quienes miraban con recelo a su hermano recién llegado. Al llegar hasta ellos ambos jóvenes retrocedieron un par de pasos como si creyesen que él iba a atacarlos, ¿qué se lo impediría de quererlo así? ¿Loki?

-Hela, Fenrir, hermanos míos- dijo el recién llegado esbozando la mas magnifica de sus sonrisas.

- Jormundgander- dijeron Fenrir y Hela al unisonó, sin desviar las miradas de él y sin fingir que les agradaba el tenerle ahí.

-Veo que el tiempo les ha favorecido, que bueno- dijo Jormundgander burlón, era tan parecido a Loki que para sus hermanos resultaba simplemente irritante, incluso Hela tenía más de ella misma en su persona que su hermano quien parecía el gemelo de su padre, un poco más joven que él en apariencia, pero con bastante de su personalidad, tal vez incluso más peligroso que el mismo dios del engaño.

-¿Sabes por qué nos ha llamado padre?- preguntó Hela.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió Jormundgander sereno.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Fenrir impaciente, malhumorado como era su costumbre.

-Que deseo ser el sacerdote del dios de los vicios, ¿qué más si no? Tú, hermano, el sacerdote del dios poder y tú, hermana mía, la sacerdotisa del dios sexo. ¡Qué grande religión formaremos los cuatro hijos de Loki juntos!- exclamó Jormundgander sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-Tres, Sleipnir no ha aparecido por ningún lado- replicó Hela abrazándose a sí misma, de pronto sintió un frio sobrecogedor muy distinto al que conocía en su hogar.

-Los humanos creen que pueden controlarlo todo, sin darse cuenta se dejan controlar por sus propios deseos. La lujuria, la bebida, el dinero e incluso el poder no son dañinos, cuando se pueden controlar, cuando el deseo de más, cuando la avaricia no les traiciona los sentidos, pero los humanos son torpes y muy fáciles de caer en el deseo desmedido, en los excesos, ahí es donde nosotros actuaremos, será fácil, ya verán.

-¿Será posible sin Sleipnir a nuestro lado?- preguntó Loki pero antes de que pudiese responder una criatura brotó de la floresta al otro lado de la playa, un caballo galopaba a toda prisa, de pelaje gris y crin negra, con dos ojos verdes brillantes en el rostro y ocho patas que corrían como si de ellos dependiese su propia vida. Era él, el hijo menor, el único que faltaba en aquella reunión familiar.

Loki se alegró tanto al verlo, sintió un deseo profundo de llorar pero contuvo el llanto y avanzó a su encuentro. El menor de sus hijos, el más sereno, quien había heredado la templanza, la poca capacidad para mantener la cordura en sus actos, él, el viento hecho bestia. Antes de llegar con su padre se detuvo, su forma cambio exageradamente hasta verse convertido al cuerpo de un muchacho, más joven que sus hermanos, de no más de un veintenar de años en apariencia, de bello y delicado rostro, piel pálida y cabello negro y ondulado, tan alborotado como húmedo por la brisa del mar, tenía unos ojos tan bellos y verdes, grandes y tristes que no desviaban la vista de su padre, parecía conmovido, tenía lagrimas en las mejillas y una expresión que dejaba ver el gran amor que sentía por Loki.

-Sleipnir- dijo Loki acercando la mano para acariciar el rostro de su hijo con ternura.

-Padre- dijo el muchacho con la voz temblorosa, había ansiado aquel momento mucho mas de los que cualquiera de sus hermanos hubiese imaginado.

Jormundgander avanzó hasta ellos y rompió la capa que lo cubría, se quedó con la mitad de esta y le entrego a su hermano la otra parte para que cubriese su desnudez. Hela y Fenrir se acercaron también aunque con recato.

-¿Lo ven? Ahora toda la familia está completa- dijo Jormundgander, Loki se sentía lleno de valor, de alevosía, estaba ansioso por tomar la tierra, estaba listo para demostrarle al universo que el dios del engaño no estaba derrotado. Miro a sus cuatro hijos uno por uno, y suspiró hondo.

-Vamos, Midgard aguarda por nosotros- dijo al tiempo que una niebla verde los rodeaba haciéndoles desaparecer a los cinco dejando aquella playa de nuevo vacía.


	4. Chapter 4 LAUFEYSON ENTERPRICES

CAPITULO IV "LAUFEYSON ENTERPRICES"

ESTRICTAMENTE CONFIDENSIAL.

REGISTRO, DIA - MES - AÑO 2013.

NOMBRE DEL EXPEDIENTE: LA APARICION DE LAS EMPRESAS LAUFEYSON.

DE: AGENTE PHILL COULSON.

INFORMACION EXCLUSIVA PARA - Agente Sol D`Argonnel, Agente Stephany Guzmán, Agente Joseph Clover y Agente Timothy Jameson.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de donde vino la familia Laufeyson, los registros no dicen mucho respecto a ellos, simplemente que son de una pequeña villa sueca llamada Skurseng la cual no se encuentra en el mapa de Europa, se ha descubierto que dicha villa no existe en realidad y cuando se les pregunta a los esquivos Laufeyson estos responden con una sonrisa silenciosa. No hay papeles oficiales, no hay pasaportes ni documentos que los prueben como ciudadanos legales de los Estados Unidos de América pero por alguna razón migración no parece molestarse por esto, tengo mis teorías y todas apuntan a que se han estado usando sobornos como medio para permitir esto.

Tienen no solo una sino varias oficinas (si se les puede llamar oficinas a los monumentales edificios que utilizan como "cuartel" para sus negocios) alrededor de todo el mundo; México, Colombia, Chile, Brasil, Argentina, Puerto Rico, España, Canadá, Finlandia, Noruega, Japón, China, Singapur, El Reino Unido, y la lista continua, es como si quisieran poblar el mundo con esos enormes edificios. En EUA tienen de esos en varios estados, en algunas ciudades varios al mismo tiempo, pero se dice que el centro de todo, la nave nodriza, como yo la llamo, está en esta misma ciudad, Nueva York, estoy seguro de que lo han visto he igual que yo están al tanto de los acontecimientos que rodearon su construcción. Un edificio mucho más grande y alto que la mismísima torre Stark, superándola con casi doce pisos extras, la estarán contemplando en sus mentes; edificio de numerosas ventanas cuya pared norte está compuesta básicamente de vidrio verde que al sol da la impresión de estar hecha de alguna clase de esmeralda, el edificio cuyo techo termina en una inmensa antena en cuyos pies reposa una gigantesca "L" se encuentra en la Atlantic Avenue, sin lugar a dudas el mas suntuoso de esa calle , me recuerda a alguien sin lugar a dudas, pero mis teorías se verán resumidas al final de este mismo archivo.

Sin lugar a dudas son cuatro los que están como directores de dichas empresas, es decir, cada uno en cada una de las ramas que maneja Laufeyson Enterprices, según son los hijos del presidente de la empresa, tan jóvenes, tan exitosos, el presidente no aparece nunca en público, se le ha descrito como una persona bastante hermética, estrafalaria y solitaria, cuya vida personal no muestra a los medios, muchas personas le visitan en su hogar que es el pent-house del edificio que llamare la Torre L(aunque es el hogar del presidente de la empresa no es la única propiedad estilo vivienda que tiene a su nombre y en la que radica). Pasare entonces a detallar lo que sabemos hasta el momento acerca de los cuatro herederos de las empresas Laufeyson.

LAUFEYSON ENTREPRISES.

Se les denomina como un grupo de empresas cuyo principal objetivo son las comunicaciones, publicidad, atención y elaboración de sus propios productos, dichos productos varían desde los juguetes para adultos, revistas, o producciones cinematográficas de contenido no apto para menores hasta la elaboración de bebidas embriagantes, marcas de cigarrillos y anticonceptivos, entre otros.

HELA LAUFEYSON.

Única hija del presidente de la compañía al cual me dirigiré únicamente como Señor Laufeyson, de edad aparente (desconocemos cualquier registro, documento legal, como ya se había mencionado antes) de 20 a 25 años. Directora de la división de la empresa denominada Senses From Hell, cuyo propósito es la fabricación masiva de juguetes sexuales, videos y películas pornográficas, revistas del mismo género, pero también aunque debajo del agua, maneja la red más grande de prostitución y damas de compañía, trata de blancas, manejada en numerosas partes del mundo también, es conocida como la mano de Hela, personas a las ordenes de esta joven y a su vez a las de sus subordinados encargándose de secuestrar, timar, extorsionar, utilizando cualquier medio para conseguir "empleados" para dichas actividades, los hay de todas las edades, desde mujeres ya casi en sus años seniles hasta pequeños que poco saben de lo que les ocurre, mujeres y hombres, de todas las razas, de cualquier forma física, obligados a actos de perversión que van mas allá de lo permitido moralmente, sadomasoquismo, acrotomofilia (la atracción a personas con miembros amputados) bestialismo, pedofilia. ¡Me enferman!

Lo más extraño es que esta misma división de las empresas Laufeyson es responsable de la fabricación a gran escala de anticonceptivos y productos para el consumo de infantes como es el caso de la leche materna Hela Babys, algo, como ya lo he dicho antes, extraño por no decir que también bizarro.

A la joven Hela se le ha visto en diferentes clubes nocturnos al lado de estrellas de renombre, en fiestas y demás eventos sociales, una verdadera socialité. Se le ha visto tomada de la mano de numerosos hombres, conocidos y desconocidos, pero no se le conoce ninguna relación formal. Es soltera y no tiene hijos, es junto con su hermano Jormun (Jormundgander Laufeyson) quien más se presta a la hora de dar entrevistas y conversar con los medios, se ha dicho entre las revistas de moda que la cámara la adora, tal vez se deba a su carácter amable, pero recuerden que a veces el más despreciable de los transgresores puede tener el rostro más afable. No se dejen engañar por ella, en especial usted, Agente Clover, aunque confió en el profesionalismo de los tres.

FENFIR LAUFEYSON.

Hijo mayor del presidente de Laufeyson Enterprices, de edad aparente de entre 27 o 29 años, se sabe que es el mayor de los hijos del señor Laufeyson porque el mismo Fenrir lo ha mencionado en numerosas ocasiones en entrevistas a los medios, aunque se sabe poco de este joven, se tiene claro que es un joven bélico y de carácter problemático. Ha estado involucrado en numerosos incidentes en los que gracias a las influencias de sus familia se ha visto salir bien librado esquivando numerosas veces la prisión, algunos son simples delitos que van desde riñas en clubes de la cuidad, posesión de sustancias tales como mariguana y éxtasis, conducir en estado de ebriedad, hasta cargos por abuso sexual a numerosas víctimas, claro que en todas las ocasiones se hace caso omiso a las acusaciones dejándole libre a él y a sus víctimas en un estado de frustración y abandono, Fenrir nunca les ofrece apoyo monetario ni de ningún tipo al verse librado de ellas, incluso se ha sabido de varias de las acusadoras muertas en extrañas condiciones luego de perder en algún juicio contra el acusado. Se nota que los Laufeyson están por encima de la ley. O eso es lo que creen.

Fenrir maneja la división de las empresas Laufeyson llamada Arcadia dedicada a la explotación de las "relaciones" entre diversos países, se podría decir que maneja, en cierto modo, la forma en que dichos países se dividen las ganancias obtenidas de países del tercer mundo, una forma de imponerse el fuerte sobre los más débiles, se especula que este mismos país forma parte de esa misma red de bullying a nivel mundial, otra forma de avasallar al más débil en escalas más grandes. Grandes potencias como Japón, EUA, Alemania por nombrar a algunos, aprovechando los recursos de países sumidos en la pobreza. El presidente de nuestro país no está ligado a esto pero sabemos que alguien en su gabinete mantiene contacto con la empresa de los Laufeyson buscando sus servicios.

Como ya lo he dicho la división Arcadia no es más que un montón de acosadores y pandilleros con poder, no más.

JORMUNDGANDER "JORMUN" LAYFEYSON.

Es el segundo hijo del señor Laufeyson, con edad aparente de entre 25 y 27 años, apodado por todos los que le rodean,(incluso por muchos de sus subordinados) Jormun es por mucho quien más ha captado mi atención, se podría decir que me recuerda a alguien, no solo por su físico si no por su mirada, su forma de hablar, pero estos comentarios los reservaré para el momento en que redacte mis teorías.

Siendo el hijo mas social junto con su hermana Hela, al muchacho se le ha visto en numerosas ocasiones saliendo de numerosos clubes sociales, bares nudistas y casas de apuestas, muchas de las cuales él y su familia son dueños. En apariencia es un joven centrado aunque de carácter amigable, divertido y se dice que un galancete en toda la extensión de la palabra, igual que Hela se le conocen numerosas aventuras y romances, tenemos información de varias de sus parejas, y el muchacho no parece discriminar pues no solo ha tenido decenas de amoríos con celebridades y personas de poder si no también con completos desconocidos, trabajadoras domesticas, meseras, etc. Puede ser un muchacho abrumador pues es (según reportes de personal femenino encubierto) bastante "encantador", atento y amable, como ya dije antes, esconde sin lugar a dudas un rostro perverso. En las entrevistas parece ser del tipo de persona que disfruta de la convivencia social, es siempre el primero en dar avisos y comunicados de prensa cuando la empresa tiene algún reporte que hacer a los medios. De todos los hijos del señor Laufeyson cuídense sobre todo de este.

Tiene un record limpio, nunca se le ha visto en arrestos, ningún escándalo más allá de sus aventuras, todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor.

Maneja la división Poison J, algo que si bien más sonaría como algo que debería de estar en los aparadores de una tienda de perfumes es ni más ni menos que la línea de bancos más grande jamás conocida, no solo en toda América si no en todo el mundo. Con sucursales en más de 100 ciudades alrededor del globo es reconocida por ser una de las más capaces a la hora de manejar bienes materiales, ya sea directamente con el banco, en sus casas de subastas, casas de empeño, lavado de dinero, etc. Pero no es todo, la división Poison J es también conocida por tener, ilegalmente obvio, numerosas casas de apuestas, se dice que son responsables de la mayoría de los embargos realizados en el pasado mes en la ciudad de Harlem, sé que recordaran este penoso episodio.

Aquí en la oficina se dice que en los últimos días si hay dinero de por medio la división Poison J estará involucrada seguramente. No hay mucho que decir sobre el joven Jormun, solo que bajo ninguna circunstancia se fíen de él.

SLEIPNIR LAYFEYSON.

El más joven de los cuatro hijos del señor Laufeyson y sin lugar a dudas el que me resulta más interesante, no porque en realidad él lo sea por sí mismo si no porque pareciera que de cierta manera es el único que no encaja en la familia de la que proviene. Al no tener registro de nacimiento no podría decir a ciencia cierta si es que los cuatro hijos Laufeyson son en realidad hermanos biológicos, al menos no mas allá de lo que la simple apariencia me podría decir, físicamente se parecen mucho entre ellos incluso al grado de presentar cierta conducta similar, ciertos gestos.

Lejos de mostrar la capacidad para socializar que presentan sus hermanos Hela y Jormun, el joven Sleipnir( de apariencia no mayor a los 20 años, tal vez menos) resulta ser un muchacho introvertido, sereno, callado, inclusive algo retraído. No se le conocen más amigos que sus propios hermanos sin los que nunca se le ha visto salir, se mantiene alejado de clubes o lugares públicos, al menos tanto como se lo permite su agenda laboral. Jormun es por lo general quien da las conferencias a los medios en su lugar aunque se sabe que es el pequeño Sleipnir quien maneja por completo la división Ragnarok, encargada de comercializar productos tales para la "recreación" del ser humano, como la misma Hela Laufeyson ha descrito al hablar de ellos.

Entre otras cosas produce la marca de cerveza y bebidas embriagantes (margaritas, piña colada, vino, incluso una forma de aguamiel) más vendida de todos los tiempos, Ragnarok Joy, como se le llama a dicha marca. También dirige una marca de cigarrillos de igual importancia, Ragnarok Hugh. ¿Quién nombra estas cosas? Irrelevante.

Fuera del campo de lo que es legal cabe a señalar que igual que las marcas y divisiones de sus hermanos Sleipnir tiene en sus manos la dirección de múltiples empresas dedicadas a la venta de estupefacientes, drogas de todo tipo, sabemos que tiene nexos con varios de los carteles y las más peligrosas mafias que existen en todo el mundo. Puede que tenga un rostro tierno y que en los ojos siempre lleve una mirada que denota un constante temor y una fuerte inseguridad en sí mismo, pero no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, el joven Sleipnir es el responsable de haber la distribución de drogas en más del 80% de las escuelas del país, y solo es un decir.

OBJETIVO DE LA MISION.

Cada uno de ustedes se infiltrará en una de las divisiones de las empresas Laufeyson, se les brindaran documentos con nombres falsos, abrazaran una nueva identidad, con la única finalidad de investigar a dichas empresas. Es menester que tengan en mente el hecho de que estoy por demás seguro de que fuerzas más allá de este mundo actúan en detrás de la fachada que Laufeyson Enterprices da a los medios. Cuidado.

TEORIA.

De acuerdo, no me resulto difícil encontrar familiares los nombres de los cuatro hijos del señor Laufeyson, tengo mis motivos para creer que son los hijos del criminal de guerra Loki de Asgard, hermano adoptivo de Thor hijo de Odín. Los textos antiguos hablan de creaturas mitológicas, una serpiente, un caballo de ocho patas, un lobo descomunal y una mujer cuyo cuerpo está dividido a la mitad teniendo así una gran parte de este con piel putrefacta. Cada uno de ellos tiene los mismos nombres de los jóvenes empresario. En el sobre que contiene este archivo vendrán anexados sus respectivos documentos junto con una pequeña reseña acerca de la mitología odinista en la que se menciona a los hijos del dios del engaño.

ULTIMAS NOTAS.

Siendo el primer trabajo de relevante importancia en las carreras de los agentes D`Argonnel, Guzman y Clover dejo a cargo de la misión al agente Jameson por su experiencia y capacidad ya demostrada a la hora de este tipo de trabajos.

Cuídense y sobretodo no confíen en nadie de que provenga de esta empresa.

Cuídense.

La agente Sol D`Argonnel había leído aquel archivo más de siete veces desde que se lo habían entregado esa misma mañana y aun no comprendía cómo era que había sido el agente Jameson quien recibió el cargo de líder del grupo en aquella misión, era claro que la superaba en edad y experiencia pero habría creído que aquella seria la primer misión en la que ella se encargaría de tomar aquel papel. Estaba preparada, lo sabía, no le agradaba la idea de ser otra vez la vasalla, y el agente Jameson pudo notar su descontento, reflejado en su rostro mientras miraba el sobre que había sobre la mesa del aquel pequeño restaurante en el centro de Nueva York. Lo había dejado desde que la mesera les había traído a ella y a sus amigos la orden de hamburguesa con patatas fritas que los cuatro habían pedido, tenía miedo de manchar el papel con la grasa de la comida pero al agente Clover poco le había importado adelantándosele a cometer este error.

-¿Coulson en verdad cree que son los hijos de Loki?- preguntó el agente Clover con su tono irlandés mientras se metía a la boca un puñado de papitas fritas con salsa de tomate, su apuesto rostro se desfiguraba de tal forma al comer que resultaba gracioso y un poco repugnante el verlo. Tenía el cabello rizado y negro lleno de sal. Las mejillas pálidas llenas de salsa cubriendo algunas partes de su ligera barba, parecía un niño al comer, sobre todo cuando el menú principal era una grande y jugosa hamburguesa.

-¿En verdad es prudente discutir las conjeturas de Coulson en este lugar?-preguntó la agente Guzman para luego beber del sorbete de su soda de dieta y mirar al abarrotado lugar en el que se encontraban. Ella era un poco mayor que la agente D`Argonnel, tenía casi veintiún años mientras que la segunda mencionada había cumplido los dieciocho no hacía mucho tiempo.

Ambas agentes tenían cierta historia juntas, ambas habían sido reclutadas casi al mismo tiempo siendo aun unas pequeñas. La agente D`Argonnel provenía de Argentina, de la misma capital Buenos Aires, mientras que la agente Guzman provenía de México, de la ciudad de Guadalajara. Ambas se habían conocido gracias a sus padres, ambos habían sido militares en el ejército de sus respectivos países para posteriormente formar parte de una fuerza elite militar llamada La Lanza de la Luna en la cual coincidieron, durante una misión ambos fallecieron dejando a sus familias en el abandono del cual el director Fury en persona, líder de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D, sacó al ofrecerles un lugar como ciudadanas de EUA con la condición de que sus hijas más jóvenes entrenasen para él. Había visto algo de sus padre en ambas, pues ambos habían sido muy buenos soldados y agentes, estaba seguro de que sus hijas seguirían bien sus pasos. De modo que la agente D`Argonnel comenzó a prepararse desde que aprendió a caminar, cerca del año de vida, mientras que la agente Guzman hizo lo mismo cuando iba a cumplir los tres años de edad. Ambas habían crecido formando parte de un equipo, no había muchas misiones en las que laborasen por separado, Fury sabía que trabajaban mucho mejor como dueto.

El agente Clover se les había incorporado cuando las jóvenes estaban cerca de pasar la pubertad, no era mucho mayor que la agente Guzman, tenia veintiséis años pero parecía, por su comportamiento, el menor del que pasó a ser el trío de los extranjeros desadaptados, como solía llamarles bromista la agente Hill, lo cual era en verdad extraño pues ella bromeaba con pocas personas.

La historia del agente Clover no era en realidad ni tan trágica como la de sus compañeras de grupo, tampoco tan interesante, venia de Dublín, Irlanda, su madre había sido agente encubierta trabajando para el mismo Nick Fury, madre soltera había pensado que lo mejor para su hijo seria entrenarle desde pequeño ella misma e ingresarlo a S.H.I.E.L.D cuando estuviese en una edad que ella creyese propia. "Un irlandés que se apeida Clover, ¡Bah! De ser así las cosas Guzman debería de ser agente Jalapeño" pensaba la agente D`Argonnel siempre que escuchaba a alguien mencionar a su compañero de trabajo.

Las dos agentes tenían cierto parecido entre ellas, muchas de sus misiones encubiertas tenían como fachada el hecho de que eran hermanas, y hasta cierto punto ambas se sentían como tal. Ambas eran de piel morena clara de ojos negros, ambas de cabello castaño aunque la agente D'Argonnel lo tenía más negro, largo y lacio mientras que la agente Guzman tenía una melena café claro rizada a los hombros. Ambas eran de baja estatura, ninguna de las sobrepasaba el metro y setenta, ambas de generosas proporciones, de rostros bellos que les habían valido ventaja en numerosas ocasiones cuando los golpes y la inteligencia parecían no ser suficientes, sabían cómo ofuscar a un hombre. La agente D'Argonnel era sin lugar a dudas la que mas madurez mostraba de los tres, aunque la agente Guzman no se quedaba atrás, sin embargo esta última se mostraba siempre más relajada en todo momento, aunque no tanto como el agente Clover.

-¿En donde más podemos discutirlo? Coulson llego a la decisión de que era mejor quitarnos el transporte para esta misión- replicó la agente D'Argonnel tomando su hamburguesa vegetariana para darle un pequeño mordisco. Había accedido a ir a comer algo solo porque el agente Clover había sido bastante insistente en llevarlos a ella y a sus compañeros a aquella tienda de comida rápida de la Canal St. pero la idea de estar sentada en aquella mesa redonda frente al agente Jameson le producía un sentimiento poco grato, solo le recordaba lo mucho que detestaría trabajar con el agente Jameson.

El agente Jameson era un hombre que rondaba los treintaycinco años de edad aunque lucia mucho más joven, no mucho mayor que el agente Clover, divorciado, de apuesto rostro aunque de pésimo carácter. Tenía unos profundos ojos azul turquesa que parecían brillar cada vez que alguna idea brillante, lo cual ocurría muy seguido, cabello lacio y perfectamente peinado de lado con un mechón rebelde al frente, negro azabache. Alto, un poco más que el agente Clover que media metro y ochenta, atlético igual que el agente Clover, tenía el rostro pulcro, bien lavado y sin barba, la limpieza hecha hombre.

Miraba disimuladamente a su nuevo equipo de trabajo, le agradaba lo que le gustaba aunque no estaba del todo satisfecho con ellos, si bien era cierto que la agente D`Argonnel era una persona bastante diestra en el manejo de armas y experta en el conocimiento de estas, la agente Guzman era legendaria por sus conocimientos en informática y el agente Clover era una eminencia en lo que respectaba al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, parecían a sus ojos solo un trío de niños sin mucha experiencia. No confiaba en ellos ni en sus capacidades, no confiaba en ellos, en especial en las dos agentes, nunca había confiado demasiado en los latinos, no porque fuese racista, sino porque en tres ocasiones fue traicionado por ellos, la primera por un peruano, la segunda por un brasileño y la tercera no estaba bien seguro de si era argentino o mexicano, sabía que no debía de generalizar de esa forma pero no podía evitarlo, no confiaba en ellas.

-El agente Coulson hizo lo que tenía que hacerse, en este maletín tengo sus nuevos documentos, comenzaremos tan pronto y terminemos esta comida las llaves de los departamentos en donde viviremos están en los sobres con sus documentos, Sol, y Stephany ustedes dos compartirán uno mismo serán hermanas en esta misión- dijo el agente Jameson bebiendo de su refresco de limón y mirando al maletín negro que estaba a sus pies. La agente D'Argonnel odiaba que en el trabajo la llamasen por su nombre de pila, le parecía condescendiente y arrogante, igual que el agente aquel.

-¡Vaya novedad!- murmuró la agente Guzman mientras se limpiaba los labios con la manga de su suéter azul el refresco que le había quedado en ellos. Todos iban de civiles aquel día. La agente D'Argonnel llevaba un suéter gris sobre una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla celeste y zapatillas negras. La agente Guzman llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rojas bordadas en el cuello, sobre el que llevaba un suéter azul zafiro y botas negras, tenía un sentido especial para la moda. El agente Clover llevaba una camisa de mezclilla negra y unos jeans azules con botas marrón, mientras que el agente Jameson llevaba una chaqueta negra de pana sobre una camiseta blanca cuyos botones superiores llevaba desabotonados dejando ver un poco del pecho, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos formales de piel.

-El Laufeyson debe de ser por "hijo de Laufey", según lo que Thor nos dijo Loki es hijo de este…ser, ¿Por qué sus hijos no se habrían de apeidar Lokison o Lokidaugther en el caso de Hela?-preguntó el agente Clover limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta terminando así de comer.

-Para despistar, aunque creo que no están siendo muy acertados con eso, y creo que en realidad no quieren pasar desapercibidos por completo, Loki nunca ha sido de los que gustan mantener sus "logros" en secreto, por ello la enorme L verde, es más que obvio que es él quien está detrás de todo esto- dijo la agente Guzman con cierto tono de fastidio, Nick Fury siempre la había considerado una verdadera genio, y estaba en lo cierto, hacia deducciones cuando otro apenas y estaban mirando las variables, aunque aquella teoría respecto al "señor Laufeyson" no era muy difícil de pensarla.

-Significa que nuestro objetivo es atrapar a Loki- dijo el agente Clover sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Joe?- preguntó la agente Guzman. El muchacho sonrió.

-¡"Get Lucky" de Daft Punk será mi nuevo tono para las llamadas!- respondió feliz con la misma expresión que tendría un niño pequeño al recibir una bolsa de chocolates.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-replicó la agente D`Argonnel. Un hombre delgado de edad avanzada y lentes de sol se acercó a ellos mientras hablaban, caminando despacio con una sonrisa amable en su rostro arrugado ya pálido.

-Buenos días, muchachos, ¿podrían regalarme un par de bolsitas de sal y salsa kétchup?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro- respondió la agente D`Argonnel tomando unos cuantos sobresillos de sal y salsa de tomate para dárselos al señor cuya expresión parecía realmente feliz al tomarlos con ambas manos. Una joven gordita, de cabellos rizados castaños largos, ojos miel, piel morena y apariencia geek se acercó a él con apuro, llevaba en la mano un puñado de salsas de tomate y sal.

-¡Tío Stan! Te dije que no tardaría en ir a buscarte tu sal…-replicó la muchacha sonriendo con nerviosismo, sintiéndose de pronto intimidada por las miradas de los agentes Clover y Jameson, seguramente a causa de sus rostros bien parecidos. Tomó del brazo a su tío y les sonrió a los cuatro agentes llevándoselo lentamente de ahí.

-¡Pero si te estabas tardando demasiado, Lidia, y tengo hambre!- replicó el anciano mientras su sobrina se lo llevaba de ahí.

Luego de esa pequeña interrupción y tras esperar un poco más a que la agente D`Argonnel y el agente Clover terminasen de comer (pues Jameson y Guzman ya habían terminado desde hace rato) el agente Jameson se puso de pie y miró con seriedad a su nuevo grupo asignado, evaluó las miradas de cada uno hasta detenerse en la agente D`Argonnel, se veía que no estaba contenta con la misión.

-¿Tiene algo que decir, agente?- preguntó en tono severo de voz. La agente D'Argonnel en verdad odiaba aquella actitud condescendiente, aunque a sus compañeros parecía no importarles en lo más mínimo a la agente Guzman tampoco le agradaba mucho. La agente D'Argonnel negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada con un ardiente deseo por golpear a su superior.

-No- respondió a regañadientes.

-Bien, entonces vamos a comenzar gente, los miro muy pasivos y necesitamos empezar esto cuando antes, esta es probablemente la misión más importante de nuestras carreras, los necesito enfocados en un cien por ciento- dijo el agente Jameson mientras los otros se ponían de pie y caminaban junto a él hacia la salida.

-Yo creo que debería de ser Sunny la que este en la división de Hela- dijo el agente Clover al salir, en la banqueta, mirando a la agente D`Argonnel refiriéndose a ella, aquel era un sobrenombre usado por muy pocas personas en su vida, Clover y Guzman eran los únicos en todo S.H.I.E.L.D. que la llamaban de esta forma.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó ella con desconcierto y un tanto molesta.

-Pues tú eres actriz, podrías ser estrella porno en una de sus películas- sugirió Clover para luego echarse a reír. Era cierto, la agente D'Argonnel había estudiado un tiempo en su adolescencia la carrera de actuación como parte de su entrenamiento para S.H.I.E.L.D. pero por su misma labor como agente tuvo que retirarse de esto aun cuando sabia que habría sido mucho más feliz pasando su vida sobre un escenario que peleando para una organización de élite como aquella, pero odiaba que se burlaran de esto y Clover lo sabía. Se cruzó de brazos y se colocó, sin darse cuenta peligrosamente cerca del final de la acera cerca de la calle.

-No me parece gracioso- dijo ella mirando molesta a su compañero.

-Si, además que él es quien tiene el apeìdo de estrella porno.- dijo la agente Guzman señalando al agente Jameson, quien le miró desconcertado por breves momentos- Él debería de ser el actor porno.

-Nadie va ser actor porno, necesito que todos se concentren en la misión, todo S.H.I.E.L.D. está al tanto de nuestras acciones, la junta, Fury, Coulson, la carrera de todos será probada con los resultados que demos, tenemos que comenzar con el pie derecho- señaló el agente Jameson mirando fijamente a la agente D`Argonnel como si ella fuese la que había comenzado aquella broma. Ella le dedicó una mirada desafiante a su superior para luego darse media vuelta y salir de la banqueta.

-Si nadie me da motivos yo…-dijo pero su voz fue apagada por el fuerte sonido de la bocina de un coche, luego un fuerte golpe y la agente salió disparada varios metros en la calle.

-¡Sunny!- gritaron el agente Clover y la agente Guzman al unísono corriendo hacia su amiga que yacía en el pavimento, inconsciente. El agente Jameson iba a hacer lo mismo pero la limusina que había golpeado a su agente captó su atención, tenía una letra L de metal verde en el cofre abollado. Supo al instante la gravedad de aquel accidente lejos de ser solo por la salud de la joven arrollada.

Una de las puertas del vehículo se abrió, una joven pálida y de hermosos ojos verdes salió por ella, vestida elegante con una falda corta gris y una blusa de botones esmeralda, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, parecía preocupada y se llevaba la mano al bolso para sacar su celular. Sin decir nada al agente Jameson que no desviaba la mirada de ella se acercó lentamente a la atropellada y a sus compañeros mientras que ellos le veían fijamente con apremio.

-¿Betty?- preguntó con la bocina del celular en el oído, inclinándose suavemente hacia la agente D'Argonnel- Soy Hela, envíame un equipo médico ahora mismo, a la Canal St….


	5. ABANDONO

CAPITULO V "ABANDONO"

Aquel penthouse era simplemente enorme, todo un piso para él solo, digno de un rey, con paredes tapizadas con azulejos pequeños verde esmeralda y negro con la "L" dorada y verde de Loki intercaladas entre ellos, muebles en su mayoría negros y de cuero, la última tecnología, un increíble sistema de entretenimiento, Jormundgander sabia mas de esa clase de cosas que él, por ello le había puesto a cargo de la contratación de los mejores decoradores que según su hijo tendrían una visión clara de sus gustos. Aquellos aposentos eran más Midgard que Asgard, lo cual agradeció. Siete habitaciones, tres baños, vista a la ciudad con balcón y jacuzzi sin contar un pequeño jardín de flores de diversos colores. Fotos suyas y de sus hijos por todas partes, pinturas y demás piezas pero todo arte moderno. Y en su habitación al centro de todos esos muebles finos de caoba el más bello y grande de todos, el trono de Loki.

De oro puro, ubicado sobre cuatro escalones también de oro con tallados antiguos en sus superficies, de alto respaldo y brazos anchos con esmeraldas y obsidianas en él, con asiento de pluma de ganso tapizado con terciopelo negro. Amaba sentarse en ese lugar y mirar, fuese en el televisor o en la laptop (aparatos que Sleipnir le había enseñado a usar) lo grandioso de su obra, no había día en que se diese a conocer alguna novedad de las Laufeyson Enterprises, no había programa en el que sus hijos no aparecieran en algún reportaje. Estaban en todos lados, en las revistas matutinas, en los programas de deportes, en programas de moda, de chismes, de negocios, el apeìdo Laufeyson crecía a pasos agigantados, pero aunque sus hijos eran famosos y su sangre adquiría presencia entre los mortales parecía que su propio nombre iba perdiéndose en el olvido, ¿cuántos de ellos recordarían ahora del ataque a Nueva York por mano de los chitauri? ¿Cuántos de ellos recordarían aun el frio beso de la incertidumbre propiciado por él, por Loki de Asgard? Ninguno, todos habían continuado con sus propias vidas sin sentido, carentes de aquello que iba a convertirlas en verdaderas excepciones; Loki.

Se sentía satisfecho con el trabajo d sus hijos pero la vida en aquel lugar, lejos de todo y de todos era aburrida y monótona, a pesar de que Jormundgander y Sleipnir solían llevarle personalmente todo lo que necesitara, necesitaba sentir las miradas, los aplausos, se estaba oxidando ahí como una verdadera reliquia robada, como tenia Odín todos los trofeos que tomaba de los lugares que conquistaba. Tenía compañía, una mucama de piel aperlada y nombre Silvia y una cocinera de ojos rasgados de nombre Cho, ambas jóvenes, no mayores de la treintena de años mortales, no hacían preguntas porque Hela las había hechizado para que no le viesen con el rostro con el que había conquistado Nueva York hacia tiempo, lo veían como un hombre atractivo pero de rostro diferente al suyo, amable tal vez hasta bondadoso, no como él en era de haber visto su verdadera cara seguramente le habrían reconocido de inmediato. Pero ninguna de ellas era compañía suficiente para un rey, no hablaban con él más que para recibir órdenes, y sus hijos lo visitaban en ocasiones, había días en los que no los veía y eso le irritaba.

Aquella era una vida cómoda pero muy, muy aburrida…

Aquel día Loki se encontraba sentado en su trono de esmeraldas como era su costumbre por las mañanas, vestido con una camisa verde esmeralda y unos jeans negros sin zapatos y con el cabello atado en una coleta, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, por ella entró su hijo Jormundgander vistiendo una camisa negra bajo un saco gris oscuro y unos pantalones jeans azul marino con botas negras, un par de gafas para el sol que se quito al entrar en aquel lugar, peinado hacia atrás con laca para el cabello, olía increíblemente bien una mezcla acertada de biervas que Loki no conocía pero que agradecía a su hijo por usarla, contrario de Thor a Loki siempre le agrado mas tener un buen aroma que oler a mugre, sangre, sudor y batalla.

-Padre- dijo Jormundgander al acercase a su padre para besarle la mano con respeto. Loki sonrió y estrechó su hijo.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes de Midgard? ¿Cuándo será prudente salir de este lugar?- preguntó ansioso el dios del engaño pues si había alguien a quien acostumbraba escuchar era Jormundgander y había sido precisamente él quien le había aconsejado aislarse mientras que él y sus hermanos preparaban el terreno para su llegada.

-Aún no, padre, es muy pronto y los mortales no están preparados para recibirte, si sales ahora serás recibido como el criminal de guerra que ellos creen que eres, pero si esperas un poco, si eres lo suficientemente paciente serás recibido como el rey que en realidad eres, es tu decisión lo que harás y yo no pienso evitar o tratar de evitar hacer tu voluntad pero considero que serás sabio y dejarás las ansias a un lado para esperar a que tu momento llegue y créeme que ya llegará- dijo el joven Jormundgander tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de la sala, no muy lejos del trono. Loki le observó con decepción, había esperado que su hijo le diese la razón y le instara a salir de ahí pero las palabras de Jormundgander eran más que acertadas.

-He visto a tu hermana el día de hoy en las noticias, atropelló a una joven, ¿cómo se encuentra todo con eso?-preguntó Loki sereno. Silvia, la mucama, entró por una de las puertas de la estancia cargando una bandeja de plata con dos copas de plata y una botella de cristal con vino de alta calidad. Sirvió un poco de este en ambas y se las entregó una a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Desea otra cosa de Silvia, amo?- preguntó la muchacha a Loki, éste negó con la cabeza, amablemente.

-Retírate- dijo con voz suave. La muchacha salió de aquella estancia dejando solos al dios y a su hijo. Loki parecía inquieto, Jormundgander sabía que no podría contenerlo durante mucho tiempo, que su padre necesitaba salir y dejar que el mundo lo viese, que lo tocasen con sus aplausos, que lo alabaran como el rey que era. Pero no era conveniente, los planes de él y sus hermanos podían venirse abajo si él actuaba demasiado pronto.

-Hemos despertado la curiosidad de S.H.I.E.L.D., la joven a la que atropelló es agente de esta asociación, la reconocí con mi don de la profecía, por ese motivo Hela tuvo que arrollarla, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer ella en Canal St? ¿Tomar el metro?- preguntó Jormundgander sonriendo, Loki bebió de su copa hasta vaciarla, un hilillo de vino escurrió por su barbilla y lo limpió con la mano.

-¿La agente murió?-preguntó con nulo interés. Jormundgander negó con la cabeza olfateando apenas el aroma del vino.

-No, porque eso no es lo que mi hermana quería- respondió, Loki sonrió recordando a su hermosa hija, ahora con esas ropas mundanas tenía una apariencia mucho más elaborada, seguida siendo bella aunque de otra forma, pero ciertamente siempre la misma niña que había cargado en brazos siendo muy niña aún.

-Esa pequeña… ¿cuáles son los planes de tu hermana?- preguntó Loki cada vez mas ansioso, Jormundgander notó que su conversación no estaba calmando a su padre si no todo lo contrario.

-Infiltrara a los cuatro agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. a la empresa, darles lo que quieren pero siempre midiendo lo que deben y lo que no deben de saber, ya sabes; ten a tu amigo cerca y a tu enemigo más cerca-respondió Jormundgander escrutando la expresión en el rostro de su padre para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto al hablar de ese tema con él o debía guardar silencio.

-Hay videos en la red del golpe que la limusina de tu hermana le dio a esa mujer, debería de estar muerta y según sé ninguno de mis cuatro hijos puede sabe cómo sanar a un mortal- dijo Loki con una sonrisilla traviesa, como si hubiera descubierto algún secreto bien guardado por aquel que tenía en frente.

-Una doctora la ayudó- dijo Jormundgander no muy feliz de responder.

-¿Si? ¿Qué clase de doctora?-preguntó Loki.

-Una especial- respondió su hijo, para este momento Loki sabía que había algo que el muchacho le ocultaba.

-Hijo…- murmuró inclinándose hacia el frente con una mirada inquisidora en sus ojos, Jormundgander sin embargo, sabía bien cómo lidiar con el recelo de su padre.

-Una doctora de nombre Amora, en Midgard se hace llamar Amora Mellods, tú la conoces: alta, figura hermosa, piel pálida, de largo y sedoso cabello rubio, facciones seductoras, ojos verdes y una belleza que insta al peligro- dijo Jormundgander fingiendo indiferencia, bebiendo de su copa mientras que su padre le observaba tenuemente molesto.

-¿Han llamado a la Encantadora?- preguntó con furia en sus palabras, con una ira fácil de descontrolar sus pensamientos, pero su hijo parecía bastante calmado y no le preocupaba mucho el hecho de haber enfadado a su padre, o al menos es lo que dejaba ver.

-Tranquilo, ha venido a ayudar.

-Ni siquiera se lleva bien con tu hermana, ¿cómo podrían las dos trabajar juntas? Ella ama a mi estúpido hermano y nos traicionaría de tener en juego la vida de éste- replicó Loki poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia su hijo con una mirada amenazadora.

-Espero que siendo el dios del engaño y a futuro rey de midgard comprendas lo que Hela, en su por demás bajo nivel de comprensión comparado con el tuyo, comprendió al momento en que decidí llamarla, necesitamos a todo cuanto quiera ayudar, ya tenemos a la tierra en la cuestión de que hemos conquistado lo que adora, le hemos dado nuevos dioses pero aun no les damos una forma de venerarlos adecuadamente, necesitamos una sacerdotisa para guiar el camino, ella y su hermana Lorelei son adecuadas para este trabajo- explicó el joven pero Loki no parecía satisfecho.

-Ella no es de fiar.

-¿Y nosotros si? ¡Vamos, padre! Todos aquí somos maestros del engaño, desde Sleipnir hasta tú, no lo olvides, ninguno de nosotros confía en ella pero puede ser una herramienta útil para conseguir algo que podría ser valioso para nuestro propósito- dijo Jormundgander bebiendo de su copa, despreocupadamente.

-¿Y ese algo es….?- preguntó Loki sin saber estar seguro de qué era de lo que estaba hablando su hijo.

-La confianza de esos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.- respondió Jormundgander, Loki asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo mejor el plan que había fraguado su hijo para aquellos que pretendían derrocarlo. Entonces se sintió nuevamente satisfecho con el trabajo de sus hijos y volvió a sentirse tranquilo, aun mas de lo que había estado antes de verlo llegar a sus aposentos.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar que le era completamente desconocido para ella, era una habitación pequeña aunque suficientemente espaciosa para albergar una cama, un ropero, una alacena y un sillón de dos plazas. Había una ventana en la pared a su lado pero las cortinas negras eran tan gruesas que apenas y dejaba ver la que afuera era de dia. Las paredes eran de azulejo verde oscuro con venillas negras por doquier, el techo blanco. Era una cama de hospital pero por alguna razón la agente D`Argonnel sabía que no se encontraba en uno.

Tenía una manguera de suero conectada a la muñeca y un aparato marcaba el ritmo de su corazón. La agente Guzmán estaba sentada en el sillón de terciopelo negro, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y vestía de forma bastante austera, sus ojos estaban rojizos, seguramente habría estado cuidando de ella todo el tiempo en que había estado inconsciente.

-Oh que bien que despertaste- murmuro la agente Guzmán con una sonrisa cansada, no llevaba maquillaje y apenas y se había cepillado el cabello, era extraño para la agente Sol verla de esa forma.

-¿En dónde estoy?-preguntó la agente D`Argonnel con somnolencia, incorporándose en su lugar. La otra agente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella lentamente, abrazándose a sí misma, hacía frio, el clima artificial estaba funcionando mejor de lo que ella desearía.

-En el edificio "L", en uno de sus cuartos médicos para emergencias, esta gente tiene de todo aquí- refunfuñó la agente Guzmán abrazándose a si misma, mirando a su alrededor- podemos hablar con confianza, ya hemos revisado Clover y yo que no haya micrófonos en el cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? Mi cabeza duele como si me hubiese pasado una aplanadora por encima- dijo la agente D`Argonnel llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-Estuviste inconsciente tres días, Sunny, pero debieron ser mas- dijo la agente Guzmán mirando ansiosa a la puerta. Tenía esa expresión en el rostro cuando algo no andaba bien.

-¿Cómo que debieron ser mas días? ¿Cómo que he estado aquí tres días?- preguntó la agente D`Argonnel sin comprender ni recordar muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

-Te atropellaron, fuerte, muy fuerte, no es que no me sienta feliz de que estés viva pero creo que es casi imposible que esto haya ocurrido sin ayuda de alguna fuente "mágica"- dijo la agente Guzmán con apremio, era como su tuviese demasiado en la garganta y quisiera escupirlo todo de un tajo- el auto que te arrolló fue nada menos que la limusina de Hela Laufeyson, dime si no crees que es una extrema coincidencia.

-No sé qué creer…pero dices que debería de estar muerta…

-Todo se fue a la mierda, los paramédicos vieron tu credencial original entre tus cosas cuando estaban dándote los primeros auxilios, por alguna razón que aún me es desconocida Tim, es decir, el agente Jameson dio nuestros datos originales a los médicos personales de Hela y a Hela misma, no sé qué es lo que ocurrió con él pero sé que todo se ha ido a la mierda, al menos el plan inicial- dijo la agente Guzmán sin ocultar su consternación, ahora comenzaba a preocuparse también la agente D`Argonnel, nunca había visto de esa forma a su amiga, parecía que aquella familia, aquel lugar y aquella situación tenían cierto poder sobre ella, no parecía ser la Stephany que podía lidiar con situaciones que hasta al más sereno y frio de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. hiciera temblar.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué haría algo así?- preguntó la agente D`Argonnel, la agente Guzmán parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-No lo sé, Fury no ha llamado, Coulson no ha llamado, Hill no ha llamado, nadie de S.H.I.E.L.D. ha llamado, es como si nos hubieran dejado solos.

-Ya hemos estado solos- dijo la agente D`Argonnel aun incapaz de creer que de las dos era ella quien conservaba la calma, temiendo que esto fuese solo por el hecho de que ella apenas y sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-No como esta vez- dijo la agente Guzmán negando con la cabeza. Entonces la agente D`Argonnel sintió que el peso de aquella libertad era más grande de lo que en ese momento estaba dispuesta a soportar.

-Estamos por nuestra cuenta, no me lo esperaba- dijo ella con voz triste. Su amiga sonrió con amargura recordando algo de su pasado.

-En S.H.I.E.L.D. nos dijeron que deberíamos de estar preparados para lo inesperado, pero esto puede que se nos salga de las manos, estamos en la boca del lobo, sin armas, sin un nuevo plan y con la desventaja de habernos mostrado, estamos en el interior de las empresas Laufeyson, pero no estamos preparados.

La agente D`Argonnel negó con la cabeza, había tanto que había planeado hacer antes de que aquella misión comenzara, iba a hacer varias llamadas, visitar varios lugares, hablar con más de un amigo que tenía pendientes con ella y tenía poco tiempo para todo, pero tenía tiempo, ahora era lo que le escaseaba. No sabía cómo era que Jameson había dejado que los reconocieran.

-¿Saben que somos de S.H.I.E.L.D?- preguntó la más joven de las dos agentes.

-¡Oh Dios, no! Ninguno de nosotros lleva ya las credenciales de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero estuvimos cerca, no estábamos preparados para esto, pero Jameson se lo está tomando con calma, como un verdadero profesional- dijo la agente Guzmán con mas serenidad, la agente D`Argonnel sintió un atisbo de amargura al escuchar hablar a su amiga de aquel que muy poco le agradaba. La puerta se abrió por ella entraron Clover y Jameson seguidos por una mujer bastante hermosa, de cabellos dorados recogidos en una trenza alta con un mechón rebelde cayéndole en el rostro. Llevaba anteojos de delgado armazón y bata de medico cubriéndole una blusa verde de tirantes y una falda gris a la rodilla, medias color piel y zapatos de tacón negros, maquillada de forma magistralmente perfecta, tenía en las manos una tablet en la que escribía minuciosamente. A pesar de la compañía que tenían en ese momento los rostros de los agentes eran mascaras de preocupación, no podían ocultar que algo mas grave había pasado mientras ellas dos estaban en ese cuarto, algo que ni la a agente D`Argonnel ni la agente Guzmán sabían aun.

-Veo que has despertado, gran susto le has dado a tus amigos- dijo la doctora con voz sedosa y amable posando sus bellos ojos en la agente D`Argonnel, quien se sintió algo intimidada por aquella fuerte mirada, algo que no solía ocurrir con frecuencia en ella.

-Hubiera muerto de no ser por sus conocimientos en medicina, doctora Mellods- dijo el agente Jameson casi como si le reprochase el hecho de haber salvado la vida de su agente.

-En Laufeyson Enterprises contamos con los mejores médicos de todo Estados Unidos, tal vez de todo el mundo, aunque ciertamente no soy la mejor de ellos debo de ser buena en lo que hago pues es simplemente algo que amo hacer- dijo la doctora Amora Mellods con una amplia y blanquísima sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

-¿Cuándo podrá salir de aquí mi amiga, doctora?- preguntó la agente Guzmán.

-Tan pronto como se sienta dispuesta, aunque me gustaría que se quedará un poco más, solo para monitorearla hasta estar seguros de que no tendrá ninguna recaída- respondió la doctora para luego extender su blanca mano hacia la agente en cama- por cierto que soy la doctora Amora Mellods, un placer.

La agente D`Argonnel sintió un escalofrió al tocar aquella mano tan tersa como la seda o el algodón pero tan fría como la misma escarcha, aquella mujer poseía un encanto natural, algo que no era propio de una mujer normal, lo sentía en su mirada, en la forma en cómo hablaba, lo sabía porque hacía mucho tiempo había conocido a una mujer como ella, sus sentidos le decían que debía de tener cuidado.

-Sol…- estaba la agente por responder cuando la doctora se le adelantó.

-D`Argonnel, lo sé, he leído su expediente médico, una mujercita bastante saludable debo de admitir- dijo la doctora con su sobrenatural voz de seda- estarás tomando algunos medicamentos, dime ¿manejas maquinaria pesada? ¿Tu trabajo requiere completa concentración?- pregunto mirando a la tablet en sus manos. El agente Jameson se adelanto a responder, algo que Sunny odiaba era que hablasen por ella.

-No tiene trabajo- dijo el agente- de hecho por el momento los cuatro estamos desempleados. Los tres agentes junto a él le observaron desconcertados, era muy pronto para comenzar con la misión, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos aun estaba en recuperación de tan aparatoso accidente. No era esa una forma propia de un líder para un agente con tres de ellos a cargo. El rostro de la doctora se llenó de tristeza y pena por aquellos cuatro, se llevo la mano a los labios y suspiro hondo.

-¡Pero eso es terrible!-dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta a paso rápido y ágil- Eso debería de resolverse, ya vuelvo.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, cuando los cuatro agentes hubiesen quedado solos de nuevo sintieron que una gran carga dejaba sus hombros, fingir en situaciones de tensión era parte de su entrenamiento pero ahora las cosas comenzaban a superar a los cuatro agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

La expresión en el rostro de Jameson se volvía cada vez mas desesperanzadora, no podía seguir ocultando que el caos había entrado a sus vidas desde el momento en que esa limusina había atropellado a la agente D`Argonnel, lo sabían los cuatro y Sol se sentía increíblemente culpable por ello.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la agente Guzmán temerosa. Jameson miró directamente a la agente D`Argonnel a los ojos, había algo en él que parecía haber cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, parecía más humilde, un cambio así, que se podía ver a simple vista en tan poco tiempo era difícil de ver. Parecía dudar, como si no encontrase palabras para describir lo que ocurría, desesperando a Guzmán más de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

-Traté de llamar a S.H.I.E.L.D. y no pude localizarles en ninguno de los números que tengo de ellos, ni uno, Fury no responde, Coulson no responde, ni siquiera Hill responde, traté de localizarlos en los lugares de siempre y no están ahí, eso no es todo, han congelado mi cuenta y la de Clover, y presiento que también han hecho lo mismo con sus nominas, ¿llevan algo de dinero con ustedes?- preguntó Jameson con una tono de voz inusualmente paternal.

-Yo saque algo de dinero del cajero ayer por la mañana, no más de cincuenta dólares cuando mucho, no he gastado casi pero…-respondió Guzmán haciendo memoria de lo que había comprado en ese último dia; un par de gaseosas, unas galletas de vainilla, un café, realmente no había comido casi nada desde el accidente de su amiga Sol. Clover se llevó la mano a la cabeza, parecía ser el único que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza por la situación, el más calmado de los cuatro.

-Todos nuestros ahorros, nuestro fondo de retiro, nuestra nomina, nuestras posesiones, todo lo que hemos ganado desde que trabajamos para S.H.I.E.L.D. se ha ido- dijo Jameson apesadumbrado.

-¡Mi maldito celular explotó esta mañana!-dijo Clover mostrando la palma de su diestra a sus amigas, estaba vendada por quemaduras leves, Guzmán sacó de su bolsillo su blackberry y asustada se percató de que no tenían servicio.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?- preguntó la agente D`Argonnel sintiendo una desesperación que iba en aumento.

-No lo sé, esto va mas allá de mis conocimientos, S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene un equipo de respuesta a cualquier lugar del mundo, a cualquier hora del día, cualquier día del año, no es como ir al banco y que se encuentre cerrado por vacaciones, algo ha ocurrido, es como si nos hubieran dejado solos, y la verdad no conozco el motivo- explicó Jameson.

-Sin dinero, sin trabajo, ¿Cómo demonios vamos a vivir así? Yo no he pagado la renta de mi departamento de este mes-dijo Clover llevándose la mano a la cabeza y pasando los dedos por sus rizos castaños, daba la impresión de que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Pueden vivir conmigo, mi apartamento ésta disponible- dijo Guzmán, ella y Sunny tenían hogares propios en Queens, nada elegante pero bastante cómodos, Jameson tenía un departamento bastante amplio en Manhattan, pero Clover iba y venía de un lugar a otro, no porque no pudiese costearse uno si no porque casi nunca pasaba el tiempo en un solo lugar, no le gustaba, tenía la costumbre de pasar la noche con sus novias (las cuales cambiaba constantemente también), no le agradaba el sentimiento de seguridad que un hogar propio le brindaba.

-Por eso siempre te dije que debías de conseguir un lugar propio- replicó Guzmán mirando a su compañero irlandés.

-¿No comprendieron lo que dije cuando mencione que todas las posesiones que hemos adquirido desde que trabajamos para S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no están disponibles? ¡Estamos en la calle prácticamente!- dijo Jameson ahora con voz altisonante, los tres agentes restantes se miraron los unos a los otros como un montón de niños asustados, la agente D`Argonnel se pregunto si había sido un verdadero golpe de suerte el hecho de que ella no estuviese a cargo de la misión, ahora con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no estaba segura de envidiar el cargo de su superior.

-No somos unos niños, estoy segura de que algo podremos hacer, no es la primera vez que estamos en un apuro como este…-dijo la agente D`Argonnel sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Así de grande? No, ningún agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. puede decir que le haya ocurrido esto que nos pasa a nosotros, abandonados a nuestra suerte y quitándonos lo que habíamos ganado con tanto esfuerzo, en manos del enemigo.- dijo la agente Guzmán.

-Es como si Fury estuviese enojado con Sunny por haber tenido ese accidente- dijo Clover pensativo.

-No fue mi culpa- dijo la agente D`Argonnel no sintiéndose muy segura de sus propias palabras.

-¡Claro que no!- replicó Guzmán, muchas eran las teorías que rondaban en sus mentes pero una cosa era cierta, tenían todo en su contra y les sería muy difícil salir de aquel atolladero sin ayuda alguna.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente pero Clover no se percató de ello pues había cerrado los ojos y continúo como si siguiesen solos en la habitación.

-Sin hogar, sin dinero y sin trabajo, estamos completamente solos- dijo el agente irlandés. Una risilla detrás de él capto su atención y la de sus compañeros.

-Claro que no lo están- dijo una voz suave que sonaba casi como un suspiro dentro de sus mentes, era Hela quien estaba posada al lado de la doctora Mellods, con un hermoso vestido negro corto y saco verde esmeralda, con el cabello recogido en una media coleta y unos lentes de sol que se quitó lentamente, pasando la mirada verde por cada uno de ellos, seductoramente mientras sonreía- tienen a la familia Laufeyson con ustedes.

Los cuatro agentes sintieron que el mundo estaba en su contra, S.H.I.E.L.D. los había abandonado a su suerte y la única ayuda que tenía disponible venia justamente de aquellos que sabían eran sus enemigos. Hela tenía en los ojos el brillo del triunfo, en su mente veía a cuatro polillas cayendo en su telaraña, "Padre estará orgulloso" pensó sintiendo una dicha que le era desconocida, un extraño sentimiento cálido que le recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

Loki se encontraba en su habitación del penthouse, recostado sobre la cama con el pecho desnudo y los pies descalzos, el cabello regado por las almohadas de pluma de ganso como pequeñas serpientes negras enroscándose alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía la mirada fija en el techo, observando las formas oscuras que había en este sin prestarles realmente atención. Pensaba en sus hijos, su trabajo le tenía bastante complacido, cuando los llamó no imaginó que serian tan eficientes en sus tareas, no habría esperado tal devoción, ni siquiera por parte de Jormundgander, pero todos estaban aportando mucho de ellos a la causa, incluso Fenrir al que creyó se rebelaría a todo lo que él ordenase, incluso Sleipnir que parecía ser tan inocente e ingenuo había resultado ser todo un maestro manejando a los que tenía como subordinados. Aquello iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero también mucho más aburrido.

Tenía todo aquel tiempo libre, Jormundgander se había adueñado de su rol como líder, tal vez su hijo no se había percatado de que él lo sabía pero así era, aunque no había dicho nada porque sabía que solo estaba guardando para él el lugar que le correspondía. Se hacia lo que Loki decía pero a veces era mejor dejar que los niños se entretuvieran jugando a ser los reyes creyendo que ellos eran los que gobernaban Midgard, si, los dejaría jugar siempre y cuando no salieran de su vista.

Estaba feliz y complacido, ciertamente, pero tan aburrido como jamás en su vida, ni siquiera estando confinado de aquella prisión en Asgard, ahí al menos sabía que la gente estaba consciente de su presencia en dicho lugar, pero aquí, aquí solo había especulaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. y un grupo de agentes asustados, patéticos según su pensamiento. De haber sabido lo eficientes que serian sus hijos les hubiese llamado a pelear por él desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero claro, debió de haberlo intuido, siendo hijos de Loki, teniendo su sangre y habiendo nacido con la gloriosa carga del legado de un rey como lo era él. Nada que tuviese esa sangre, su sangre, podía traer desgracia a su nombre ni pena o derrota, nadie que tuviese su sangre podía estar destinado a perder, nadie que tuviese su sangre…

Una idea nació en su mente al tiempo en que la puerta de la recamara se abría, Silvia entró por ella cargando una bandeja de plata reluciente con un palto de pato asado, una jarra de jugo de arándanos, cubiertos, un vaso y una servilleta de seda verde. Loki se incorporó sobre su lugar en la cama y la observó caminar hasta la mesita a su lado, su paso era rápido y ágil, de pronto descubrió en ella cualidades que no había notado antes, pensó que tal vez todas las mujeres podían tener cualidades apreciadas para él si sabia observar bien. Una mujer que trabajaba como ella lo hacía debía de tener un espíritu fuerte.

-Dime Silvia, ¿tienes hijos?-preguntó el dios del engaño con una sedosa voz que paralizó por un momento a la mucama, quien lo observó desconcertada, un poco intimidada también.

-Sí, amo, una niña y un niño- respondió ella con su marcado acento latino.

-Ya veo, así que ya has sido madre-dijo Loki.

-Así es, amo- dijo Silvia sosteniendo apenada su delantal, la mirada de Loki sobre ella, inquisitiva y penetrante, era algo que nunca antes había tenido que afrontar, pero no podía decir que fuera del todo desagradable, a decir verdad, no lo era en absoluto.

-Deben de ser muy afortunados de tenerte como su madre…-dijo Loki con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, ella se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. Él la observó durante largo rato, en silencio, haciendo que ella se sintiese tanto incomoda como deseosa de que aquel encuentro no acabase pronto, repitiéndose que su esposo la esperaba en casa con sus hijos, que debía de alejar cualquier mal pensamiento de su mente. A Loki aquella situación le parecía más que divertida, había encontrado algo en que mantener su mente y cuerpos entretenidos.

-¿Hay algo más que el amo deseé de Silvia?-preguntó la mucama con timidez. Loki asintió con la cabeza y con su mirada maliciosa destellando con pensamientos pecaminosos.

-Sí, hay algo mas- dijo él con voz suave extendiendo su mano hacia ella- ven, Silvia, ven a mi lado…


End file.
